Lennie and Lex's Adventures In Hueco Mundo
by gingerwithattitude
Summary: Lennie and Lex are two half soul reapers with the ability to see how spirits have died and to see what kind of power or release form that a hollow of soul reaper has. What will happen when these two best friends stumble into Hueco Mundo? Sequel Up!
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Lex! You need to concentrate at least for a little bit!"

"This is like serious torture you know. I do better if I just wing it."

I glared at my best friend with the most serious expression that I could make but finally just gave up and slammed my Advanced Placement U.S. History book down on the picnic table. I sighed and said "FINE! I give up no more studying. What do you want to do now?" Lex looked at me with that look and I knew what she was thinking.

"We should go…"

"Hunt some hollows…" I finished.

Lex laughed and stood up from the picnic table. She began scanning the park and the woods near by. Lex and I are half soul reaper. My dad was the shinigami that was assigned to our town. He had a fling with my mom and I was the unfortunate result of said fling. I've never met my dad he left soon after I was born. I really love my mom. She's the one that told me about the spiritual world, I never really asked how she knew about it all I guess she heard it from dad. Lex's story is about the same as mine. We used to joke about how maybe we actually had the same dead beat dad and we would finally actually be half sisters. We look nothing alike so that theory was quickly dismissed. I'm on the short side with shoulder length red hair. I have pale skin and freckles. Lex is the same height as me, but she is blessed with beautiful Hispanic skin, courtesy of her mother. She has long, black, wavy hair. One more difference is that she is defiantly more voluptuous than me. AKA: bigger boobs.

We were both gifted with some pretty cool stuff. I have a soul cutter sword that I had recently learned how to release. I could also, to my displeasure, see how any spirit or hollow died. Lex didn't have a soul cutter, but she could see what ability a hollow possessed, as well as other soul reapers. This comes in handy when we find a hollow so I know whether or not I can take it, or if we should just run.

* * *

><p>"SHIT! FUUUAHHHHH"<p>

I quickly spun around in reaction to Lex's out burst.

"You stubbed your toe on the picnic table didn't you?"

"YES LENNIE YES I DID! AND IT HURT LIKE HELL!"

"Maybe you should put your shoes on…" I replied coolly.

Lex gave me her signature 'I'm gonna slap-a-hoe if you say one more thing' look. She sat down and began to but on her black Converse® tennis shoes. Suddenly I felt an odd spiritual pressure, but it wasn't a hollow or shinigami. "Lex…." "Yeah I feel it too."

We began to walk down the hiking path in the park to find the source of this odd feeling. We reached a small clearing and saw what we had been sensing. It looked like a tear in the world, just sitting there. Lex began to walk closer to it.

"I think it's a portal…what do you think?"

"I think you might be right, where so you think it goes?"

"It kinda feels like hollows, but not really? There's really only one way to find out you know"

"Yea true, but if it is hollows…"

"…can we make it back out?" Lex finished my thought. "I say we go, I think it'll be ok."

"Are you sure?" I grabbed my friend's wrist before she could take another step.

"Hells yes I'm sure Lennie, and even if its not I'm sure we'll be ok. We are Lex and Lennie! We kill hollows, we help wondering spirits, we make overly stuck up teachers giggle, you can talk your way out of anything, and I can make a damn good cake! There's nothing we can't do ya got it!"

"Well you do make a pretty good cake…ah what the hell lets go."

Lex and I stepped through the portal holding hands and our breaths, waiting to see what was on the other side.

Where ever we landed it was cold. Everything was white. White floors, white ceilings, white walls, white doors, white everything. I looked at Lex whose dark eyes were still scanning the area.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Lex sighed.

"Stop sounding like Han Solo it's freaking me out! Where ever we are I think it's pretty obvious that we aren't supposed to be here!"

Footsteps from the other side of the large door made us both go pale (if I could possibly get any paler). The door began to slide open and I grabbed hold of Lex's arm.

"Seriously it's boring here Aizen! Can't we get like, I don't know, a pool or something?" The man who spoke was really creepy looking. He was really squinty and had light grayish hair. The man who he was speaking to had slicked back auburn-brown hair with a small strand that was out of place falling onto his forehead. They both stopped dead in there tracks when they spotted us.

"And who might you two be?" the squinty guy said.

I was the one who stepped forward hopefully I could babble my way out of this mess.

"Well I'm Lennie and this is Lex. Well I'm really Caralynne…Lennie and this really Alexandra…Alex…Lex…umm do you mind we uh seamed to have made a wrong turn.

"Wrong turn from where?" Aizen asked eyeing us suspiciously.

"Um… the woods in the park on the path thingy." Lex answered. I was glad that she caught on to my 'let's just play dumb act'.

"They seemed to be just humans don't they Gin?" Aizen said.

"Well its obvious that someone left the portal open and you know as well as I that they aren't just humans, though they really might not know where they are. There is something a little off about them."

"All I can do is see what hollows and soul reapers are capable of!" Lex blurted out. I wasn't sure whether it was a good thing that she said that or a bad thing.

"Well that's obviously useful (I'm guessing that's a good thing?) and what about you?" Aizen turned to me.

I swallowed down the urge to scream or bite back at him with some snide comment as I would have normally done in this situation for one reason. Both of these guys were scaring the living shit out of me.

"I can see how people died and have a fire based zonpakuto." I managed to get the words out.

"I think that we can use these two little girls don't you Gin? Round up Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Szayal to escort these girls to there new home and to find out who left the portal open." He then turned to us. "I hope that you to will find your new home in Hueco Mundo quite comfortable you will be here for some time." Gin used shunpo to speed away to where ever he was goin.

Aizen waited patiently as we heard four sets of footsteps rounding the white hallway to our left. My heart pounded in my chest. What the hell were we going to do? Could we get out of here? What did the Aizen need us for? I didn't even want to see how terrible the next three were going to be. Before my paranoid thoughts could continue Lex held my shoulder and leaned in to whisper something into my ear.

"Hueco Mundo means Hollow World in Spanish Lennie." Things just got worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Bleach...its Kubo's duh! btw this is my first fanfic hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>The footsteps began to approach. I felt like I was going to throw up. Four men came around the corner. The first was Gin. "These must me the men he went to get." I thought silently to myself. The others all wore the same clothing white uniforms trimmed in black with a black tie at their waist that held their zonpakutos. One had short spiking blue hair with blue eyes. He wore his shirt open which revealed a pretty nice body in my opinion and a hole through his abdomen. He also had what I thought looked like a piece of hollow mask on one side of his jaw. The second had shaggy black hair and brilliant green eyes that had green tear streaks coming out from under those spectacular things. He was very pale, paler than me even! He had a similar bone thing on his had that looked like half of a helmet. The third had cotton candy pink hair and rust colored eyes. He wore glasses that looked like the same material that the others had on their faces.<p>

"Now who in the world left the portal open?" Aizen asked.

I looked over at Lex who was making her eye smex face at the guy with the black hair. Luckily I was probably the only one who could tell that seeing as she is very strategic and never makes it obvious.

"I believe it was Yammy. He is always doing stuff like that." The green eyed guy said.

"Yea ya'll know he's a dumb ass!" Stated the blue haired one.

"Yes yes you are probably right now I want you three to take these two down to one of the spare rooms. They come through the portal that Yammy left open but I believe that they may be of some use to us. Szayel I want you to do some physical exams later. Ulquiorra on the way I want you to pick them up some appropriate clothing. That is all." Aizen turned on his heels, followed by Gin and they both went down the hall.

The blue haired guy stood with one hand on his hip and the other scratching his back of his neck. He just stood there and started at us, as did the rest of them.

"…Umm…I'm Lennie and this is Lex." If no one was going to anything more than just stand there I was going to break the awkward silence, I'm pretty good at that.

"Uh, I'm Grimmjow this is Szayel and Ulquiorra." The blue haired guy said.

"You will need to follow us." Ulquiorra said in a very monotone voice. His green eyes scanned us over.

We began to walk to down the white hallway. Mine and Lex's converses were making a lot of noise. This place echoed really badly. Ulquiorra was out in front. "Geez he walks fast." I thought to myself. I glanced next to me but Lex wasn't there she was trying to catch up with Ulquiorra but, without having to run and making it seem obvious. I decided I was going to give her a few more minutes before she would give up. I was walking along thinking to myself when a question popped into my head, but instead of keeping it there it decided to come out of my big stupid mouth.

"So, what exactly are you guys?"

Everyone stopped, turned around, and looked at me. I could feel the heat going up my neck and onto my face. That's another bad thing about being pale. Anytime I got the slightest bit embarrassed everyone knew it.

"We are arrancar." Szayel answered cooly.

"And that is…?"

"Hollows that want to gain more power and become more like shinigami so we tear off our masks, or some of it at least. We are a part of the Espada, which is the top ten arrancars. Ulquiorra is fourth, Grimmjow is sixth, and I am eighth." Szayel continued to explain.

"Well I guess that makes sense."

Everyone continued to walk. Lex used this to already be beside Ulquiorra. I laughed on the inside. We came to a white door and we all stopped. The door was smaller than the one earlier and some that we had passed along the way. Ulquiorra opened the door and we all went inside. It was like a giant closet. It would have been much cooler only everything was white. Were they really expecting us to wear all white. I'm going to look like a ghost. The women's clothes were on the right. We began to sift through the hangers trying to find something that would fit us. When we were done we both went into a small little nook with a curtain on it to try on our new attire. Thank God I was wearing white undies, well they were Hello Kitty but whatever. I glanced over a Lex who was wearing bright purple panties with little brown domos on them. I began to snicker.

"Shut up who knew everyone here's favorite color is white!"

We both were about the zip up our tops mine a three quarter length sleeve, and Lex's long sleeve.

"This isn't going to work."

I looked up to see the problem. I tried to contain my laughter. There was no way in hell that Lex was goin to get that top to zip up over her big boobs.

"Just switch me this is a little big."

This was better the sleeves were a little long for me but it worked and Lex could successfully zip up her top. We both had picked white pleated skirts. Mine was a little big but once I rolled the waist line a few times and tied the sash around it, it was fine. We came out of the little nook, our shoes squeaking one the tile floor.

"You need to change shoes as well." Ulquiorra said as a matter of fact.

"No way in hell." We both said in unison. Our expressions were blank but we were extremely serious. You DO NOT mess with our shoes. The three men looked extremely surprised but Szayel was the first to speak.

"Why don't you hold onto your shoes but only wear them in your room. You must wear black boots everywhere else though."

We nodded in compliance. Szayel patted my shoulder lightly. Darkness filled my head, red splattered everywhere, and screams filled my head until I realized that I was the one screaming.

"What the fuck is wrong with her!" Grimmjow barked.

Szayel looked extremely shocked and Ulquiorra stood there with a blank expression. Lex knelt down beside me. She had a very concerned look on her face but I could tell that she had a pretty good idea of what had happened. I had seen how he had died. I could always catch a glimpse of how a spirit dies but it was never that vivid. This was like I was standing beside him watching the whole thing happen. I felt tears run down my face. Lex knew that I wasn't much of a crier and grabbed my hand. I saw it all. It was in a lab. Szayel was blonde then. He seemed to be taking notes on something; I guessed that he was a lab assistant. Suddenly someone bursts through the door wearing a white lab coat. He is laughing hysterically. I couldn't tell if the man was drunk or just plan mad. I could feel Szayel's fear as he began to try and back out of the room. Suddenly the man lurched for a bucket and threw it with great strength at the defenseless Szayel. Whatever chemical that had been inside the container began to burn at his skin and caused a reaction turning his hair pink. He screamed in pain. The man took advantage of this and grabbed a scalpel and walked toward Szayel. He began to hack and slice away at his body.

I felt like I was going to throw up. I tried to shake away the vision and focus on what was going on right in front of me.

"All I did was touch her shoulder." Szayel said.

"NO! It-it w-wasn't that, I just…"

"She saw how you died." Lex said the words that I couldn't seem to find. "She usually just gets glimpses of things like car wreck, shot, was sick, but when you touched her I guess it was more…vivid?"

I nodded my head agreeing to what she said. They stood there staring at Szayel still looked shocked, Grimmjow had it mouth hanging wide open, Ulquiorra looked… intrigued would be the best word. Lex helped me to my feet. I couldn't look at any of them I just turned and grabbed the first pair of six and a half boots that I was saw slipped off my grey converses with purple shoes laces and put on the ankle boots. I stood there shoes in hand, staring at my feet. I heard Lex grab a pair of boots as well. Hers came up to her knees. I headed toward to door just wanting to get out of that room and focus on something else. Ulquiorra was in front beside him was Lex, followed by me, then Szayel and Grimmjow. I could feel Szayel's eyes burning a hole in the back of my head. I heard Grimmjow whisper quietly to him.

"What the fuck was that man?"

Szayel remained silent which I was thankful that he did because I knew that if he spoke again the tears would begin to flow down my already red and puffy face. I didn't want to cry anymore. I wanted to get to wherever room we were going to and just lay down and let the dark emptiness of sleep wrap around me.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review positive and negative feedback appreciated!<strong>

**~Kt**


	3. Chapter 3

**don't own bleach peoples!**

* * *

><p>We finally reached where we were headed after going down a long flight of stairs, some more white hallways, and another flight of stairs. Ulquiorra was the one who opened the door to let us in the room. It was large and white, of course, with an over sized, yellow, sofa and a large window. That was it, just a sofa. I scanned the area trying to see if there was something that I was missing, maybe a dresser or something that had just blended into the walls, but no, that was it. I looked at Lex who was looking back at me we had the same look on our face. It was a look that said this is ridiculous. Lex was the first to speak up.<p>

"This is it? There's not even a bed, or furniture…or a bathroom. You do realize we are human and have to use the bathroom, right? How are we supposed to sleep in here! All that's in here is a couch. Are all the rooms like this, or just ours? I'm sure you three at least have a bed right? Also, what about pajamas? Are we supposed to sleep these clothes and where them every day?"

All three men stared her. Ulquiorra had on another blank expression, Szayel looked a bit confused, and Grimmjow, well, he looked bored. I was a bit surprised myself that Lex had mentioned the bathroom; that's not something girls usually mention. Grimmjow sighed and pulled his hands out of his pockets.

"Listen I'll go ask Aizen myself for a damn bed, but you two are going to have to share, ya' got it. There's a bathroom down the hall, but I'm sure you'll need to be escorted there though. We can't have you walking through Las Noches when Aizen wants to keep you two, for God only knows what, I mean we might be the nicest people you meet here! Oh, and one more thing, we are fucking men do ya' really think that we were pajamas like a bunch of bitches? Well, for your information I sure as hell don't wear pajamas!"

I stared at Grimmjow in awe. Then I looked at Lex who was glaring at him.

"Trust me **I** know that men sleep in their boxers, maybe it's YOU that needs to learn a few things about women."

With that, Lex spun on her heels and flopped on the couch. Grimmjow looked pretty mad. I personally didn't really know what to do. I glanced up at the other two. Szayel looked like he was trying really hard to suppress a laugh. Ulquiorra was gazing at Lex on the couch. She had her eyes shut and seemed to be humming a song, swaying her foot to the beat. Her long hair was mostly in her face. Ulquiorra was really hard to read but, I think he was impressed.

I went into my new, home I guess, and shut the door just before Szayel told me he would be back soon to take us to his lab to give us a physical examination. I guess he is still a scientist.

"You want to lay down Lennie, you look kind of tired?"

"I'm fine, why don't I just take the cushions off of the back and put them on the floor?"

"Well, if that's what you want."

* * *

><p>I made myself a little bed out of the cushions and curled up in a little ball, waiting for sleep to come. My dreams of scattered images began to form something that I could actually make sense of, the day I met Lex. We were seven and I was walking home from school. I saw a little, dark, girl surrounded by a group of other kids.<p>

"He's not my imaginary friend, he is real and he is right here!"

"No one's there and your just crazy and stupid!"

"NO I'M NOT, STOP IT!"

I was probably the only one who saw the boy there. He was telling the girl that it was okay, that most people were not able to see him. He had a chain link trailing down his chest. I knew it was a ghost, but this little girl didn't, maybe her mommy didn't tell her she was special like mine did. I walked through the crowd of kids and grabbed her hand. I pulled her away from the group a dragged her down the sidewalk on the way to the park. It was on the way to my house and sometimes I stopped there before going home. We sat down at a picnic table.

"I can see him too but, you can't tell the other kids that he's there because they can't see him. They aren't special like us. You can tell them apart because of the chain on him."

As she nodded her head the image began blur, like a water color painting having water poured over it. The next thing that appeared was Lex and I sitting on her bed. We were fourteen at the time.

"I can't believe your moms getting married." I said to Lex.

"Yea me either, but he's okay, I mean I guess it could be worse."

"So, what will her new last name be?"

"Weede."

"BWAHAHAHAHA HER NAMES GONNA BE WEEDE, LIKE WEED! So, like if people come to your house it'll be…CASA DE WEEDE!

"Oh, just shut up Lennie!"

The image began to blur out again as I laughed until I cried, holding my sides for dear life. The next image was a day that I will never forget. Lex and I were sitting at our usual picnic table chatting away about something irrelevant. Lex had spilled her Pepsi® on the concrete slab. I stood up to get something and slipped on the dark liquid, and then it was black. I remember Lex screaming my name.

"Lex, I'm fine, seriously."

I was rubbing the back of my sore head. Lex just stared at me wide eyed. I looked down. My body was still laying there. Pepsi® was all in my hair. I looked down inspecting myself. I wasn't dead my actual body was still breathing and I didn't have a chain coming out of my chest either. I was wearing a black robe and traditional Japanese sandals. What surprised me the most was the sword at my side. Lex continued to stare at me until she finally spoke.

"You're a shinigami Lennie. That's your soul cutter sword, right. Just like in the stories our moms told us. Maybe you spirit just need to leave your body?"

"I guess I am!"

The image began to blur yet again. I heard Lex calling my name again. I opened one eye to see Lex standing over me shaking my shoulders.

* * *

><p>"WAKEY WAKEY, EGGS AND BAKEY! Szayels here we have to go get our exam thingies."<p>

I sat up groggily. Lex was still shaking my shoulders. I lazily swatted her hand away and stood up. Szayel was at the door way waiting for us. I scratched my head and dragged my feet toward the door.

We began walking through the long, twisty, hallways. My sleepiness had worn off as we walked, the cool air hitting me in the face. We finally reached a large set of double doors, again white. We stepped through into Szayel's lab. It was massive, and not white. There was blinking lights, dials, coils, whatever else I guess that would be in a lab. I thought that it was going to be more like a hospital, with the physical exam and all. I didn't like hospitals they always smelled like latex and Clorox. Rubber gloves don't smell good at all. It was like sitting in a room smelling a condom. I giggled at that last part.

"OOH! Lennie, you just had a dirty thought didn't you?"

"No! N-no-no I-I didn't!"

"Yes you did, you did your 'dirty-thought-face', the one where you close your eyes really tight and smile really big, and goofy, while raising your shoulders up. You can't fool me. I know all your dirty little secrets."

I was beat red by now. Geez! She could be a little to blunt sometimes,

"Well you're the dirty one! Every time I tell you about a sweet, innocent moment, or doodle it out, you make it dirty. You change things around, or draw little thought bubbles with pixels in it, like it was blurred out. Then you call me dirty!"

"It is dirty…"

"NO IT'S NOT!"

A sound of someone clearing their throat stopped us. We both turned around to see Szayel there, staring at us. He looked rather confused.

"Why don't we just start the exam, shall we?"

We both nodded. The exam was rather easy. It was like a physical that you get when you want to play sport. Questions like, how old are you? Seventeen. Taking measurements, blood pressure, heart rate, reflexes, blah,blah,blah. I kind of expecting more, but it wasn't that big of a deal. It was nice watching Szayel work. He was very meticulous and precise. It was very quiet except the sound of his pen writing and his shoes stepping on the floor. The way back to our room was quite no one spoke. I wanted to say something to Szayel but, nothing sounded right in my head. We arrived back to our room and Lex opened the door. I turned around to attempt to say something to Szayel but it was interrupted but a loud squeal. It was coming from Lex. I spun around to see what was going on, and there it was. A large, puffy, purple, queen sized bed. Lex bolted toward the bed and dived into it. I turned to Szayel once more and place the tips of my fingers on his arm, near his elbow. No gruesome images appeared, which was a relief.

"Umm…I…uh." I tried to say something but, I didn't know what to say. Szayel place his hand lightly on mine. It was cold, but not in a bad way.

"It's ok." He said simply, and with that he left.

* * *

><p>"Check this out isn't this AWESOME!" Lex squealed.<p>

"Yea it is. There's a card too, you know, it's addressed to you."

Lex took the letter and studied the tall, skinny, cursive hand writing, before popping open the back of the envelop. She pulled the card out slowly. It read simply:

I hope the color is adequate.

I thought that it suited you.

~Ulquiorra Schieffer.

I eyed Lex teasingly. She just kept staring at the letter smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for those who reviewed! My bestest freind Arely and FallingUp1! thanks for the advise and support. Please let me know what you think or if I need correcting in some areas.<strong>

**Please read and review! Both positive and negative comments appreciated.**

**~kt**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tite Kubo owns Bleach**

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Lex asked me.<p>

"That was my stomach. I'm hungry and I have to pee. Don't they know that we have to eat…and go to the bathroom? I don't know why they lock our door. I mean where do they think that we are going to go?"

Just as I finished my statement Ulquiorra and Szayel walk in the door. We both got up off of our new bed and walked toward them.

"Aizen has requested that you join us for dinner. He usually just makes someone bring you a plate of food so you should be grateful." Ulquiorra stated.

"Okay, well that's cool and all, but can we make a pit-stop first?" Lex asked.

I assumed that that was for my sake. They both just looked at us. Szayel looked a little puzzeled and Ulquiorra, well he looked that same as always. I guess they didn't get the 'code-names-for-the-potty' memo.

"We have to use the restroom, if that's not too much trouble?" I said coolly.

They both just nodded and we proceeded to, hopefully, the bathroom.

We arrived at a small door, much like the one that went into the closet. It had a simple sign the said females on it. Lex and I walked into the bathroom, not really sure what to expect. It looked more like a school locker room. I was happy about this. There were three stalls and another door that lead to the showers, indicated by the sign.

"Thank God!" Lex moaned and went directly into one of the stalls. I followed suit.

We continued down the hall until we reached a large archway. Through it, there was a long, slick, black, table. There were only four empty seats. Others sat there that I had never seen. I guess that these were the other people that Grimmjow had been talking about. Aizen stood up from his seat at the head of the table. Beside him sat Gin and another man that I hadn't seen before. He was black and long braids, he appeared to be blind. Aizen gestured for us to come to him, which we did. The obvious leader of this little group gave a curt nod to the men behind us. The two went to go take their seats. It felt strange, them not being near us. I could tell Lex felt the same way. Her quickly scanned to see where Ulquiorra had sat down. Aizen turned to us and began to speak.

"You two are very lucky that you have some interesting powers that I am curious about, otherwise you would probably be dead by now. Before we eat dinner I would like you to show my comrades and myself what exactly you can do. Alexandra, I'd like to start with you. I want you to line these ten arrancar up by who is the most powerful. Then, I want you to go through and tell me what they can do. Is that clear?"

Lex nodded her head and began to walk around the table. She made two complete circles before stopping. My heart was pounding in my chest. I knew that Lex could do this, though at the same time it worried me. Lex pointed to the largest man at the table.

"He should be at the front."

The big guy stood up and stood near the archway. Lex continued this until everyone was in the line. It was the big guy first. Then a man who had, until recently, had been sleeping in his chair. Then there was an old guy. Next to him was the only woman that seems to be in this place, besides us. Next was Ulquiorra. The fifth was a man creepier than Gin. He had a really scary grin on his face. He wore an eye patch and a weird, white hood. It made him look like someone had drawn a face on the bottom of a plastic spoon. He kept giving me this weird look. It made a chill go down my spine. Next there was Grimmjow. Then there was a huge black guy, but he wasn't as big as the first. Szayel came next, followed by a man whose face I couldn't see because of this giant mask. They each stated their names after Lex got them into order. I tried to remember all of their names. It went: Yammy, Starrk, Baraggan, Tia, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Grimmjow, Zommari, Szayel, and then Aaroniero. Lex walked up to Yammy and began telling their powers.

"You actually have the strongest release form. You get stronger and larger the angrier you get." Lex paused before going to Starrk. "You have a gun that shoots something. I don't know what you call it, but it gets pretty massive. Though, its weird the gun isn't on you like a soul cutter…it's just somewhere else." She gave another pause. "You just make everything die with you touch." Lex quicly stepped away from him and headed on to Tia. "You have a water based power but it's weird, I kind of see a shark in there, somewhere." She gave a quick smile to Ulquiorra. "Yours is like…a bat. You also have a second release form. I guess it's kind of like a bankai?" My heart skipped a beat when she approached Nnoitra. "It's a large soul cutter. It looks to two crescent moons stuck together. You also seem to have a good defense too." I breathed a sigh of relief as she went to Grimmjow. "Umm…panther?" That was all she said to him as she went to the next man. I could tell she wanted to get this over with quickly. "Everything you see becomes, I'm not sure how to say it, but pretty much useless." She gave Szayel a really funny look before she spoke. I didn't know what to make of her expression. "You have, like, voodoo dolls?" Finally she reached the last one. "You use souls that you have devoured and take their shape. I guess that would be kind of defensive."

She turned to look at Aizen. I anxiously waited to hear what he would say.

"Very good Alexandra, everyone may take there seats again, including yourself. Now, onto you Caralynne, I don't think that I will make you see everyone's painful death. I will allow to just do three. Ulquiorra, Szayel, and Grimmjow, come up here please. You just have to tell me how these three died. Understood?"

I wrung my hands together waiting for the three to arrive. I decided I would do Szayel first, seeing as I already knew what had happened. I approached Szayel and felt my cheeks begin to flush. I couldn't tell why. Maybe it was because I was nervous in this situation. Just stating how someone's life ended seems a little, well uncomfortable. That or it was just Szayel himself. He was pretty good looking. I wasn't the kind of girl that just approached a guy. No, that was Lex. She was currently scooted toward Ulquiorra's chair watching me with a worried expression. I took in a deep breath and began.

"Someone, a man who you worked for, poured a bucket of chemicals on you then cut you up with a scalpel." Szayel furrowed his eyebrows and looked at his shoes. There was no way in hell I was touching either of the next two guys. I didn't want to see it in detail. I was about to tell begin telling Ulquiorra's untimely demise, when Aizen interrupted me.

"Isn't it true that if you touch someone it's much clearer?" I nodded in agreement. "I want you to do that. I have been informed that you have already done that to Szayel."

I shot a look at Szayel. "Tattletale" I thought to myself. I reached out and put my hand on Ulquiorra's surprisingly muscular shoulder. The image wasn't as gruesome as what had happened to Szayel; it was more tragic.

"Umm… you and your sister were running from something. I'm not sure what it was, but it caught up to you. You jumped in front of your sister. You were shot. She dragged you into the woods somehow. You were dyeing and she was really scared. She killed herself with a knife. You died minutes later." I could feel his pain as he had to watch his sister die. He had given up everything for her and now it didn't even matter. As usual Ulquiorra gave me that blank stare. I continued on to Grimmjow. I touched his big bicep and closed my eyes. This was actually like something out of an action movie. It fit Grimmjow, though.

"You were in a bar fight."

Grimmjow looked mad. I didn't know what about that made him so angry.

"I DIED IN A DAMN BAR FIGHT!"

"Oh…uh…n-no…y-you won, but the guy you killed was some important mafia person. When you killed him, you where kind of, assassinated by the mafia."

Grimmjow seemed to be pleased with this. I looked to Aizen for approval.

"You three can go sit down. You did very well Caralynne. You may go sit down now. Dinner will be out shortly."

* * *

><p>I did what I was told. I found a seat between Szayel and Starrk. I stared at my hands and began to pop my knuckles with my thumbs.<p>

"That's a nasty habit, you know?" Szayel stated.

"Yea, I know, I've tried to stop…I only do it when I'm nervous." I said, still looking at my hands. He raised his eyebrow at my last statement. He placed his hand over mine for just a moment.

"You did fine."

Dinner arrived in a moment's time. We were served cream of broccoli soup and grilled chicken. The 'waiter' of sorts asked me what I wanted to drink.

"Umm…do you have Pepsi?"

"We have Coke."

"Oh, that's fine."

I looked up at Lex who just shook her head. She knew as well as I, that Pepsi was way better. She was playing around in her soup. It looked like she was cutting up her chicken and putting it into her soup making a picture. I decided to do the same. I had finished my masterpiece of a chicken cat. I eyeballed Lex and motioned to my bowl. Lex held up her fingers, counting down from 3-2-1. We both slid our bowls with our right hands sending them flying across the table. I successfully stopped Lex's bowl, while Ulquiorra had to assist Lex with mine. Everyone got really quiet but we didn't notice. I looked into Lex's bowl and immediately began to laugh. She had made an Oddish from Pokémon. I looked across the table and she was laughing at my cat. Szayel peered into my new bowl.

"What is that?"

"It's a Pokémon."

"…"

"It's a TV show, usually for little kids, but we still watch it."

Szayel just stared at me. I looked back at Lex who was starting to eat her soup. Ulquiorra was studying her intently. Maybe he thought it was strange that she was eating my soup, or the fact that there was a cat in it. When we were done with dinner dessert began to come out. It was cupcakes surprisingly. I shot up out of my chair, but before I could get any farther Szayel grabbed my wrist.

"Where are you going?"

"To tell Lex something, I'll be right back…I promise."

He eyed me suspiciously but let go. I dashed over to Lex and whispered in her ear.

"If you complain that this isn't homemade butter cream icing, I swear that I will throw one of those cupcakes in your face. Not everybody can make icing like you and your mom."

I ran back to my seat before she could say anything else. Lex's mom made cakes for a living a Lex was really talented as well, but she was really finicky about her icing. If it came out of a can, she hated it. The cupcake I got was light pink. I held it up to see if it matched Szayel's hair. He just glared at me and ate his cupcake. What was weird was that they were all eating them with forks. I guess me and Lex's manners weren't up to par in this place. I looked at Lex, who just took the first bite of her cupcake. She made a face and put it back down. She didn't say anything so no cupcake was in her face, yet. Ulquiorra whispered something in her ear.

"Uh, the icings gross, do you actually think that it is good?" Lex started. "And further more there are tons of air bubAAHH! What the hell!"

Lex began wiping pink frosting off of her face furiously. I simply shrugged my shoulders. I had warned her.

"Oh no you didn't ya' hoe-bag-slut-face!" Lex squealed. She was trying to sound angry but she was trying so hard not to laugh. No one else spoke. They just stared. I don't think they were used to people throwing cupcakes. Szayel turned to say something but before he could get the first word out…SMACK! Another cupcake missile had been launched and hit me right between the eyes. I wiped the orange icing off of my face. I was biting my lip trying to muffle my laughter. I just looked at Lex who looked at me. Then we both let out a fit of hysterical laughter. I was already crying and orange mess was running down my face. Ulquiorra and Szayel both stood up in unison.

"I think they are finished." Aizen said coolly.

Gin was trying not to laugh. Well at least he had a sense of humor. We were allowed to go wash up on the way back to our rooms. We began to walk in silence back toward our room.

"It was just a joke…" I mumbled quietly.

"It was rather funny." Szayel said.

"Then why do you seen mad?"

"We didn't know how Aizen would react so we just got you two out of there."

"So…you're not mad?"

"No."

Lex pulled on Ulquiorra's sleeve. Until now I hadn't really looked at his hands before. His nails were painted black…weird.

"You're not mad are you Ulqui?" Lex asked.

"No and do not call me that."

"Ok."

That was going to be hard; Lex had nicknames for everybody. We got to our room and said our goodnights, well we said goodnight, they just nodded.

* * *

><p>Lex and I climbed into bed. We were wearing our undershirts and panties. I don't think Grimmy would be bringing us in pajamas anytime soon. We snuggled under the big duvet.<p>

"I miss my mom." I said.

"Yea, me too, I know me madre is worried."

"I hope they are okay."

"…yea me too…I can't sleep without my Zune."

"I know…its weird there is an electrical outlet here."

"What do hollows have that they need to plug in?"

"I don't know…toasters?"

"Laptop."

"iHome."

"Blender."

"Cell phone charger."

"Nightlight."

"Printer."

"DVD player."

"Space heater."

We continued this weird twist on counting sheep until we were both extremely sleepy. We had both stopped giving out ideas and where about to fall asleep when I lightly nudged Lex with my shoulder. She gave out a groan in response.

"Lava lamp"

Lex kicked my foot in approval. Thus, ended our first day in Hueco Mundo. This was defiantly going to be an adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>This was long chapter I just wanted to put so much into it. Thanks to all my readers and My bff Rel for helping me out and supporting this and reading it. PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Tite Kuno owns Bleach. He is the man. I also don't own any of the other movies, books, or tv shows mentioned in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>That was one of the worst night's sleep that I had ever had. I slept for about an hour, or at least I guessed so. There was no clock. During that hour I had another dream about Lex and I. It was about the day her mom and my mom sat us down and told us about our fathers. This had taken place about a week after I had saved Lex from the terrible taunts of those kids. My mother had always told me I was special, but I had never known the details. Lex's mom didn't know that she had this ability, so she never brought it up until now. After our little adventure in the park Lex's mom called mine and told her what had happened. They got together one day while we were at school to discuss what they were going to tell us. I remember it pretty clearly, even though I was so young. We were sitting in Lex's apartment. The place always smelled of flour. We sat on the tan, puffy, couch waiting anxiously for them to finish their fascinating tale of how our daddies were from another world and killed bad guys. They put it in simple terms then, but as we got older we were allowed a bit more detail.<p>

After I woke up from that dream it was tossing and turning. I always slept with my Zune and now I was really missing it. I missed my mom. I kept thinking that she probably thought that I was dead in a ditch somewhere. I at least wanted her to know that I was all right. Also, I liked to sleep warm and snug. I always had the covers around me like a cocoon. It was just so cold here. Also, I have to say that Lex was a cover hog. At least she didn't snore. I don't know when I was finally able to go to sleep. It didn't last long. I woke up having one of those sensations like your falling. Well, I was actually falling. Lex had rolled over onto me and pushed me off of the bed. I let out squeal and scrambled to try and stay on the bed. It didn't work. I landed on my back with a thud. My legs were still tangled in the sheets. All of a sudden the door flew open. Szayel stood there with a worried expression on his face. He scanned the room until he finally saw me lying on my back. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"What happened? I heard a scream then a thud?"

"Uh…well, Lex kind of pushed me out of the bed. Umm, do you mind giving me a minute? I'm not really properly dressed." I said. I could feel my face burning.

"Why aren't you properly dressed? You seem fine to me."

These guys just didn't get it, did they? Luckily for me some of the sheets had fallen with me so that it wasn't obvious that I wasn't wearing pants. I just looked at Szayel. Did he really not get it? I guess you can't beat around the bush with these guys. I just had to be blunt so that he got it.

"Szayel, we don't have pajamas and I'm not wearing any pants. Please excuse me."

Szayel quickly nodded and shut the door quickly. I began to untangle myself and stood up. Lex rolled over a bit.

* * *

><p>"No, Pop! You can't leave Snap and Crackle!" Lex muttered in her sleep.<p>

"Oh, will you wake up!" I yelled as I threw a pillow at her.

"Ok…..ok, I'm up." she rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Get dressed. Szayels at the door waiting for us, now come on!"

Lex jumped at this and began to throw on her clothes. I did the same. A few moments later a knock came at the door. I told them they could come in. Szayel and Ulquiorra came in with a cart of food. My guess was breakfast. Lex began to try and clam her wild hair. I didn't care. I was sure my hair looked like a fuzz ball, but I was too tired and grumpy to even give it a thought. I went over and flopped on the couch eyeing the breakfast tray; toast and fruit…yum. Where were the damn Lucky Charms? I wasn't hungry anyway. Lex began to munch on some grapes.

"Are you all right?" Szayel asked me.

"No. I slept like shit. I always sleep with my mp3 player and I don't have it. It's also cold here. Lex is a bed hog and all you have for breakfast is fruit." I huffed.

"Well you need to eat something. What do you like for breakfast?"

"Lucky Charms."

"…and that would be…?" Szayel asked raising his eyebrow.

I let out a groan and threw my head back. I got up and began to pace, not even acknowledging Szayel's question.

"Can we go to the bathroom?" Lex piped in.

She was still popping grapes into her mouth. The two men nodded and got up to escort us there. When we reached the bathroom we found that there were two hair brushes and two toothbrushes. 'Well at least we don't have to ask for these.' I thought to myself. When we were done we were escorted back to our room and left to ourselves. Lex was still eating grapes and I was lying on the couch. About an hour had passed when Szayel and Ulquiorra announced that they were coming in. We both looked at them curiously. Szayel was the one who spoke first.

"You are extremely lucky. For some reason Aizen really favors you two. For this reason Aizen is allowing you to go back to your homes and pick up a few things that you may need. Your mothers will not be there and even if they were they would not be able to see you. These are bracelets that make it so you are only visible to arrancars. You will only be allowed thirty minutes in your homes and if either one of you decide to try anything, the consequences will be great. You are being allowed a large amount of freedom, so do not mess this up. Also, Aizen is testing your loyalty to him. Be sure not to disappoint him. I will be accompanying Lennie and Lex, Ulquiorra will take you."

We both stared at him in awe. I was kind of exited, but then I began to wonder how they decided who was going to take who. I mean, they both just kind of drifted to either of us; Szayel to me and Ulquiorra to Lex. I wondered if they talked about it after they left us in our room for the first time. Here is how I believed it went:

_"So, which one do you want to be responsible for?" Szayel asked._

_ "It does not really matter. Do you have a preference?"_

_ "Well for your sake, I would recommend you go with the red head, her temperament his much closer to your own."_

_ "Are you implying that I cannot handle the other one? You are wrong and I happened to like the way she handled Grimmjow."_

_ "Okay, okay, I'll take the smaller one."_

I was jarred away from my little daydream by Lex shaking my shoulder.

"Uh, earth to Lennie, we are leaving now!"

I nodded and went and stood beside Szayel. He looked at me curiously. I guess he needed to get used to me zoning out, it tended to happen often. Szayel took hold of my hand, which made me blush a deep red. He gave me a look that 'uh..what?' He slipped a small bracelet onto my wrist. It was big for my little wrist; it would stay on, but just barely. I looked at Lex who was smiling at Ulquiorra who was putting on her bracelet. Hers fit.

"You are really small." Szayel commented.

"I prefer dainty." I said while giving him my best glare.

Szayel chuckled to himself, which made me blush even more. Ulquiorra opened up two different portals. I guess one went to my home and the other went to Lex's. Szayel grabbed my hand; more blushing. Szayel looked at my face and gave a wicked smirk.

"You don't have to get nervous with me."

"I-I'm not nervous…I'm just not much of a hand holder, that's all."

"That would be because…?"

"My hands tend to get clammy and sweaty when I get…"

"Nervous." Szayel finished.

"No." I said, though there was obvious defeat in my voice.

Lex and Ulquiorra went through their portal. Szayel gave my hand a squeeze and pulled my along through our separate portal.

* * *

><p>The next thing I knew we were in my room. My bed was made up, which was odd because I never did it. Mom must have. Szayel was scanning my room, obviously amused. My room had no coordination to it at all. One wall was filled with magazine pull outs, posters, music tickets, DVD slips, whatever caught my interest. It was like a giant collage. My bed was white cast iron with a purple bed cover. I had a tall bookshelf filled to capacity. I went into my messy closet and pulled out my Nike gym bag and began to fill it up. First and for most, I grabbed my Zune and charger. I knew we weren't allowed to wear anything besides our uniforms, so I didn't bother with clothes. I went to my dresser and threw all of my underwear and bras into the bag. I also threw in some socks. I stuffed one of my fuzzy blanket into my bag. I still had some room left. I decided to grab some books. I picked my Jane Austen collection as well as <em>Jane Eyre<em> and _Water for Elephants_.I grabbed my journal and a pencil. I still had a tiny but of room. I went to my DVDs. I could only take one. Hopefully we would get a TV. I decided to grab my Johnny Depp triple feature that included _Benny and Joon_, _Edward Scissorhands_, and _From Hell_.

"You might want to grab a dress." Szayel said out of the blue.

"Why?"

"Gin wanted to hold some form of dance, party, gathering, whatever. Aizen is letting him do it."

I nodded, thinking that it sounded strange at the same time. I went back to my closet and grabbed my new, yellow, strapless, dress. It had faux bottons going all the way down. It had grey vertical stripes and it was really tight fitted under the boobs. I threw it in my bag.I glanced over to my big, brown, doughnut chair. There they were. My three favorite stuffed animals. They were a large Momo from Avatar, a giant penguin and a little Stitch. I threw my bag over my shoulder and headed for the chair. I took all of them. It was hard to carry them all. Szayel didn't offer to help; I couldn't say I blamed him. Suddenly, I had an idea. I walked quickly to the kitchen with Szayel right on my heels. I placed Momo on the counter and wrote quickly on the dry erase board on our fridge.

I'm safe.

I love you so much Mom!

Szayel looked at me seriously, but didn't make me erase it. I guess maybe he understood that I needed to do that. I was extremely thankful for that. Szayel, with a sigh picked Momo up and put him under his arm. I gave him a funny look. With another smirk, he explained.

"How else was I supposed to hold your hand?"

I blushed furiously from my face all the way to the bottom of my neck. How could he get this kind of reaction out me? He reached out and I grabbed his hand. We walked through the newly opened portal.

* * *

><p>Lex and Ulquiorra arrived a few minutes after us. This gave Szayel time enough to discard Momo on the couch. As me and Lex sifted through each other's bags, seeing what we brought. Luckily, Lex brought a portable DVD player and the first season of Dragon Ball. She told me that she had left a similar note to her mom. The only difference was she couldn't find a pen, so she decided to take a piping bag that her mom had left out and just write it on the counter with icing; typical Lex. When I got done with Lex's bag I started to feel a little queasy. I went and sat on the couch and rubbed my temples. I should have eaten breakfast. I knew I was going to get a migraine. It was going to suck without Advil. I should have grabbed a bottle from the cabinet at home. Then it hit.<p>

"Shit! I forgot pajamas!"

This caused Lex, and even Szayel, to burst out laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to all my reviewers and for all of the support. I really love getting comments, so please keep them coming! .<strong>

**~KT**


	6. Chapter 6

**I wanted to thank all of my readers and I really appreciate the reviews that I have gotten. Also Bleach is not mine.**

* * *

><p>My head was spinning. I was sitting on our cream, colored, couch, squeezing my eyes shut. I was having a really bad migraine. They were always bad, but they were bad with Advil. Migraines with no Advil are hell. I was curled up in a ball, hugging my stuffed Stitch, rocking back and forth. Lex came over and sat on the other end.<p>

"You okay Lennie?"

"No, I have a really bad migraine and I didn't bring any Advil. Do you have some?" I said, barely above a whisper.

"No, sweetie, I don't." she said with a lot of concern in her voice.

Lex had been with me a few times when I had one. She didn't like to see me in pain and she knew I wasn't going to talk. She usually helped me follow my usual routine, if mom wasn't home. What I usually did was pop two or three Advil Liquid Gels, then sit in the bathroom. Sometimes my head would hurt so bad that I would actually throw up. When the Advil would kick in just a little, I would turn the lights off, if they weren't already, and take a lukewarm bath. After that, I would lie in bed and if I felt like it, eat some toast. After a nap I usually felt better. Here things were different. There was no bathtub, only showers. There was no Advil. There was no way that I could just sit in a bathroom, because we were locked in here.

Lex stood up and went to the door. She began to wiggle the handle; pushing and pulling the door. It did not open. Lex knew it wouldn't open but she had to try. I could tell that Lex was frustrated. Another wave of searing pain tore into my head. I began to rub my temples slowly. Lex walked over to the couch.

"Do you think if I screamed and banged on the door someone would come?"

I raised my hands, though they were shaking furiously.

"Please don't do that."

* * *

><p>A few minutes had passed and a knock came at the door. Szayel and Ulquiorra walked in with what I assumed was lunch. I didn't turn around to look at them, but I would hear the squeaking wheels of the cart roll. All of my senses were heightened when I got these. I could hear things a lot louder, which wasn't fun. I had an extreme sensitivity to light, thus why my eyes were always squeezed shut. I heard Lex whisper some hurried words and then footsteps. I felt someone standing in front of me. I opened my eyes to see Szayel standing over me. I squinted and looked down. The bright lights were too much.<p>

"Come with me." Szayel said.

I gave him a quizzical look as he pulled me off of the couch. I stumbled a little from the surprise and the fact that I had been sitting in the same position for a while. Lex walked over to where we were.

"You are not taking her anywhere unless I go too." she said venomously, even though she was still whispering.

"You may not come. She will be fine." Szayel replied coolly.

Lex shot daggers at him with her eyes. I stepped forward and placed my hand on Lex's shoulder.

"I'm sure I'll be fine."

Lex looked surprised. She was about to protest when Szayel scooped me up, princess style. I was a little shocked, but didn't even have the energy to protest. I just laid my head on his shoulder and shut my eyes. Szayel began to walk to the door; Lex was hot on his heels.

"What do you thi-. " SLAM!

Szayel had made it to the door and shut it hard with his foot. I heard Lex give an annoyed squeal. I felt Szayel chuckle. I heard some other arrancar pass; some of them snickered at the sight. God, I felt pathetic.

"What do we have here? What in the world is the great Octava Espada, Szayel Aporra Granz, doing?" a female voice said coolly.

"Yea Menoly, what is he doing with Aizen's little pet?" another voice stated.

"I don't know Loly, but that girl is just trash. Aizen shouldn't even pity such a low being." Menoly said.

I could feel Szayel tense up. I knew he wasn't scared of them, just had extreme dislike.

"You two need to get out of my way now. I would hate to have to blow you into a million tiny pieces, because then I couldn't have a little fun with you. You know, see what makes you tick and all that good stuff."

I didn't quite get what Szayel meant, but whatever it was scared the two girls.

"A-Aizen, woul-would never let you get away with that." Loly said.

"Y-yea he cares about us."

"Sounds more like you're his hoes."

I didn't even mean to say that out loud. With the way I was feeling I didn't even care. I felt Szayel stifle a laugh.

"W-WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" they both spat.

I opened one eye to actually see the two of them. Loly had black pigtails, a hollow mask on her eye, and in my opinion, a pretty slutty outfit. Menoly had short blonde hair and a hollow mask on the opposite eye of Loly's. Her outfit was a little less revealing. All of a sudden they were a blur and we arrived at a large white door with a black eight on it. This is where Szayel had taken us for our physical exams. Szayel put me down gently and opened the door. I followed him in and he picked me up under my armpits and plopped me down on the examination table. He went over to a large drawer and began fumbling around looking for something. My head was still spinning and I laid back on the cold surface, eyes still closed.

"Ooh, who is the Szayel?"

"Yea Szayel, who is this?"

"Oh, get the hell out of here Lumina and Verona!"

I peaked at the two oddly shaped creatures bound down the hallway. I felt the lights dim, thank God. I sighed and looked at Szayel. He was holding a syringe.

"…And that would be…?"

"Just a pain killer." Szayel stated.

I nodded, sat up, and held out my arm. He looked at me quizzically.

"Most people don't like needles."

"Well, it's not like it hurts that bad if someone does it right…right?"

Szayel chuckled and gave me the shot. It stung a little but not bad. Szayel smiled at me and nodded.

"Yea, needles don't really bother me. One time I had this thing on the top of my wrist. It was called a ganglion cyst; well that's this thing…"

"I know what a cyst is." Szayel stated.

"Oh, okay." I continued to babble uncontrollably. "Well we had to get the fluid out of it and the doctor told me that it was really painful and like, grown men cried during it. He said he just wanted me to be prepared. I didn't think that it even hurt, like, I didn't know when he was done. Later I heard him tell my mom that he was really surprised that I didn't even cry or anything."

Szayel was leaning on the counter, listening and nodding his head.

"Interesting."

"Yea, umm…what were those two things earlier?"

"Some of my fraccions that I made during an experiment." Szayel stated.

'Experiments?' I thought. I really needed to shut up I was just babbling about nothing. I felt my head begin to spin. I grabbed my head with one hand and propped myself up with the other.

"I think I'm going to lie down."

Szayel just nodded and began writing something down on a clipboard. I closed my eyes. My head was still throbbing, but whatever Szayel had given me was much, much, better than Advil. I felt sleep wash over me.

* * *

><p>I woke up utterly confused. These weren't our sheets. They were lavender; these were a light grey. I sat up, a little too quickly for my dizzy heads liking; so I layed back dowd. I studied the room in wonder. The walls were a light grey. The comforter was a purple-red, like wine, color. The dresser, nightstand, and bed, were all a black wood. There was a black desk with stainless steel legs and a black desk chair. The desk had a lot of different papers and stuff on it. There were two doors side by side. Then there was a closet with another door beside it. I laid back down, inhaling deeply. 'These sheets smell nice.' I thought. I furrowed my eyebrows. '…this smells like Szayel.' I shot up and jumped out of bed. I wondered why I was acting like it was like it was the bed from the first <em>Nightmare on Elm Street<em>; the one that eats Johnny Depp. One door opened and Szayel came in.

"I see you're up."

I nodded, heat filled my whole body. I was sure I looked like a skinny Bob the Tomato. Szayel smirked a motion for me to follow him. I had no idea what time it was. Lex was going to beat me up, then kill Szayel, then she would yell at me. The mental image made me laugh. Szayel went through one of the doors. There was a hallway then a room. I gasped. This was so cool. The room was huge. There was a large bookshelf filled with books, old and new. There was a black leather sofa, a large TV with an entertainment center that had a DVD player and some DVDs. What surprised me was a grand piano in the corner. Szayel motioned for me to sit on the couch. He wheeled a cart over.

"You need to eat."

I nodded and he opened up the plate. I gasped.

"Is this what I think it is? Seafood ravioli in alfredo sauce with sun dried tomatoes?" I said extremely fast.

"Umm...yes it is."

I felt a flush to my face. Szayel was looking at me like I was crazy. I had just freaked out over a plate of food. I began to fidget, wringing my hands.

"Sorry. It's just…it's my favorite." I mumbled

"Hmm…it's mine too."

I was shocked at this. Szayel handed me a fork and the plate. I began to eat. It was so good. When I was done Szayel took the plate and put it on the cart. He stood up. I didn't really want to leave yet. I wanted to ask him about all of his stuff.

"You like to read? I didn't really picture arrancars reading."

"Well most of us don't. Ulquiorra and I are probably the only ones that do."

I nodded. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me up. He dragged me out of this room, through his bedroom, back through the adjacent doorway, back to his lab. This place really was a maze. Syazel bent down and picked up something black. It was my boots. I looked down. I hadn't noticed that I wasn't wearing shoes. No of course this was the day I was wearing my G.I.R. socks. 'Great.' I thought. I slipped the boots on and followed Szayel. We were on the way back to my room when Szayel stiffened and grabbed my hand and pulled me close. I was blushing furiously. I was about to protest or say something when I saw who rounded the corner. Nniotra.

"He Szayel… how's it going."

Nniotra was staring right at me. Everything he said made me stiffen, frozen in place.

"You know," he continued, still looking at me. "That's Aizen's pet, not yours."

Szayel glared at him. Szayel actually looked pretty damn scary.

"Fuck off, Nniotra."Szayel said.

He pulled me forcing me to walk quickly. I looked over my shoulder. Nniotra was still standing there with a creepy grin on his face. He winked at me. I cringed and found myself clinging to Szayel. I was scared; more scared than I have ever been. Szayel must have sensed this. He pulled me in front of him. He bent down to meet my eyes. He brushed a loose strand of hair out of my face.

"Just stay as far away from him as possible, okay."

I gave him a week smile and nodded my head.

* * *

><p>When we reached my room and Szayel opened the door.<p>

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Lex screamed.

Lex chucked a pillow at Szayel's face. She kept throwing stuff at Szayel, who just stood there looking pretty amused. I noticed a flash go from the couch to where Lex was standing. Ulquiorra grabbed Lex under the stomach and lifted her up. Lex was upside down with her feet in her face. I was pretty impressed that Ulquiorra could just carry her around like that. The sight was hilarious. I didn't laugh because I knew Lex would be mad, but Szayel did.

"Put…me…down" Lex said through gritted teeth.

"No. Not until you calm down."

I went over to Lex.

"Umm…Lex, I'm really fine. You don't have to be upset with Szayel."

"Fine. Okay you can put me down now Ulqui."

Ulquiorra dropped her on the floor. Lex glared at him. Ulquiorra answered the question that Lex was about to ask.

"I told you not to call me that." he said in his usual monotone voice. Szayel and Ulquiorra were about to leave. Lex was picking her ass off of the floor and brushing it off. I noticed Ulquiorra looking at her. I went up to Szayel and grabbed his hand. Szayel looked just a tiny bit surpised.

"Thanks…for, uh…everything." I said in a shaky voice.

Szayel gave me a little smile and patted my head.

* * *

><p>After they both left I went over to Lex.<p>

"I'm sorry I made you worry."

"It's ok it's not your fault."

"…Wait…did Ulquiorra stay here all night."

"…Maybe. I think he was worried that I would eventually break down the door if he didn't stay."

I bursted out laughing, Lex gave a little chuckle.

"It was nice we talked about books. He slept on the couch."

"Well, I slept in Szayel's bed."

"What!" she exclaimed.

"Well, it's not like he was in there with me Lex, geez."

We both laughed and told each other about her eventful occurrences with the two Espadas. Where Lex had learned a lot about Ulquiorra, his likes and dislikes; I learned nothing, well if you count favorite food. I didn't tell Lex about Nniotra. I didn't want her to worry. Lex went over and started reading a book that she had brought; I think it was the _Hunger Games_. I laid on the couch singing one of my favorite songs.

You can't all pretend  
>That you don't know enough<br>Enough to make sense  
>All this will be gone<br>And you can sink beneath  
>The rapture we've spawned<p>

What have we become

You know we don't have all the time in the world  
>To make the floods seem still<br>You know we don't have all the time in the world  
>To make the most of this<p>

Blind will bleed the blind  
>When the only thing to see is their lies<br>Let not the sun go down  
>On the wrath of this inconvenient truth<p>

What have we become

You know we don't have all the time in the world  
>To make the floods seem still<br>You know we don't have all the time in the world  
>To make the most of this<p>

Just smile like the idiots you are

You know we don't have all the time in the world  
>To make the floods keep still<br>You know we don't have all the time in the world  
>To make the most of this<p>

'This song seems kind of appropriate.' I thought to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading everybody! I hope you liked it. Please give me some feedback. Any kind of advise is greatly appreciated. I really want to know what you guess think. The song was Floods by Fightstar.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

A few weeks later Lex and I were bored out of our minds. Apparently, Szayel and Ulquiorra had missions to do on Earth, so they pretty just quickly gave us our three meals and left. We hadn't eaten with the Espapda, Aizen, Gin, and Tousen for obvious, cupcake related, reasons. We were re-watching Dragon Ball Season 1. We began laughing hysterically when Goku tells Bulma he didn't want to see her dirty fanny. It was around 3:00 pm when Szayel and Ulquiorra came into our room. We paused the DVD and slid out of bed. We were still in our pajamas. What was the point we only went to the bathroom anyway. I blushed remembering how I got my new found pajamas. It was a few days after the migraine from hell.

_I woke up rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I noticed a small brown box by the door. I smacked Lex on the back excitedly. _

_ "No, Gaz don't steal my Domo cake!"_

_ "Lex."_

_ "I'm up. I'm up. What is it?"_

_ "…I think we have mail."_

_We looked at each other then jumped out of bed. I pulled on my white skirt. Lex giggled._

_ "Nice undies."_

_I looked down at my Victoria Secret, boy short cut, underwear that had little light bulbs on them and they said 'turn me on'. I laughed as we went to the box. Lex picked it up and looked at the card a little confused._

_ "I think it's for you."_

_I looked at the card. The hand writing was really bad. I flipped open the card._

_I thought you might need these._

_~Szayel Aporro Granz_

_I ripped open the box to see a cute pair of pajamas. They were fleece and had white and yellow pinstripes. The top was button up with a collar. Lex giggled while I blushed._

_ "They kind of remind me of the ones Johnny Depp wore in The Tourist."_

_ "…They're really soft."_

_Lex felt them and did her oohs and ahs. I thanked him immediately the next time I saw him. _

Ulquiorra looked at Lex then at me.

"Tonight Aizen is throwing a party tonight. The two of you need to get ready. Harribel is in the bathroom if you wished to get ready with her. We will wait outside for you to change."

With that, the two left. Neither one of them made eye contact with us. Something didn't feel right, but I brushed it off. Lex and I quickly changed. I was in my yellow dress that I brought with me. Lex was in a lavender dress with spaghetti straps. It had a tie under the boobs and had a pleated bottom. There was a darker purple mess under the bottom. Lex furrowed her eyebrows.

"Lennie, we don't have shoes."

"Oh my God, we don't. Wait, we could wear our converses. You can take the purple shoe laces out of mine and I could use your white ones."

"That's perfect!" Lex squealed.

We quickly fixed up our shoes and went to the door. It was unlocked so I opened it. We both took a step back. There was Tia Harribel. She wore a green knee length dress with one shoulder. She had on silver, strappy, heels. For the first time I could see her hollow mask clearly. She usually wore a high collar and hardly anything else.

"Come on I have stuff for your hair." she said.

We followed her to the bathroom. We weren't really sure what to think. We also didn't ask where our two normal escorts were. We got to the bathroom. On the counters were a pile of make-up, a straightener, a curling iron, and a bag that looked like it had bobby pins in it.

"Umm…help yourselves." Tia said.

She started applying her own make up.

"Oh and sorry but I don't have anything that would match your skin tone."

She was defiantly referring to me. I nodded and plugged the straightener into the outlet. While it heated up. I grabbed some black, liquid, eye-liner. I quickly put on some silver eyes shadow so that the liquid would catch some of sparkly powder. I put a little white under my eyebrows and put on some mascara. Tia eyed me quizzically.

"I didn't know your eyelashes were that long."

"Uh…yea, they are blonde so you don't really see them."

Tia nodded and looked and Lex who was struggling trying to decide with all of her hair. Tia went over to her and grabbed some of her hair and played with it for a second. Lex looked like she didn't know if she should be worried, or a little happy. Tia pulled her hair up in a really loose bun. She let some of her bangs fall out, framing her face. She dug around in the bag and pulled out some bobby pins that had some purple and clear rhinestones on the. She placed them all around the bun. It looked really pretty. It took a little while to do it, but it was awesome. Lex gasped and put her hand over her mouth. She turned around and hugged a very surprised Tia.

"Thank you so much!" Lex squealed.

"It was nothing." Tia replied as she continued to put on her makeup. I began to straighten my hair until it looked silky, there was no frizz, and my bangs were how I wanted them. Thank goodness I no longer looked like a fuzz ball. I sat on one of the benches while Lex did her makeup and Tia did her hair. I began to sing absentmindedly:

Little Joanna's got big blue eyes  
>Coconut cream and coffee colored thighs<br>I could die lying in her arms  
>where castles are made of sand<br>We start to dance  
>But only the music is bleeding when crickets replace the band<p>

She will always be my sunkissed trampoline,  
>She goes up and down in my heart,<br>Turned into jelly beans  
>And I'm starting to believe that danger's never near,<br>When Joanna is here.

They were done with everything before I could finish. We began to walk out of the door. I was half expecting to see Szayel and Ulquiorra there, but they weren't. I could see the disappointment in Lex's face. We began down the long corridors of Las Noches. Apparently the name had something to do with night. I recognized the areas that we were passing. I think we were heading to where we ate dinner that one night. Sure enough, there was that archway. We went through it and there was music playing through speakers that were placed around the room. The long table had been moved somewhere else. There wasn't really and decorations, but there was a d.j. and an non-espada was flipping through CDs. I scanned the room and saw some of the espada members, the bitch twins Menoly and Loly, and some other lower arrancars. I kept scanning the room, but there was no sign of Ulquiorra, Szayel, or Aizen. Gin and Grimmjow I suspected were spiking the punch in the corner. Tia left our side and headed toward Starrk. Starrk was wearing a loose fitting suit jacket a black, silky, shirt that was unbuttoned to make room for his necklace, hollow mask, thing. Beside him was a little girl in a pink puffy dress. She had short green hair with a hollow mask, helmet. One side came over one eye and had a flame on it. Lex nudged me.

"That's his gun…the little girl."

The image was a little weird; if Lex said it I was sure it was right. I looked up to see Grimmjow saunter over toward us. He was wearing black pants and a white jacket. He had on a black button up shirt with a dark, green tie. He walked straight up to Lex and grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor.

"You're dancing with me."

Lex didn't have time to protest, but she seemed to be having a good time. The Killers' song _Somebody Told Me_ was playing. The song switched to a slower song. It was The All American Rejects' _Mona Lisa_. I was kind of in a daze. I never was much of a dancer. Before I knew what was happening, I was spinning in circles. Someone had a hold of my hand; I was spinning in circles so fast I couldn't see who it was. Then the spinning stopped with a jerk. The person had caught my free and causing me to stop abruptly. He was standing there with a terrible grin and his face. His long hair was pulled back with a yellow ribbon. He was wearing white pants and jacket, a yellow button down shirt, and white tie. His creepy grin was bearing down on me. He bent down and whispered icily in my ear.

"We seemed to be matching, my dear Lennie."

They way he said my name made me feel nauseated. All of a sudden Szayel was right behind him.

"May I cut in?" he said coolly.

Nnoitra smiled and gave an over exaggerated bow. Szayel placed one hand on my waist the other on my shoulder. We began dancing to a slow song that I didn't recognize. Szayel obviously knew how to dance much better than I did. I had to look at my feet for two reasons: I had to make sure I didn't step on Szayel's feet and the other was because I could hardly look at him without blushing feverously. He looked very good. He was wearing black pants, a dark grey suit that he only had one button done. He also had a pink shirt that matched his hair almost perfectly and a black tie. Even though the music was still going Szayel stopped. He lifted my head up with his pointer finger. With his other hand he dropped something that stayed dangling in my face. I gasped. It was a dainty silver chain necklace. On the end it had a yellow gem in the shape of a tear drop. He gave a crooked smile.

"Do you like it?"

I nodded my head quickly. He stepped behind me and hooked the clasp and pulled my hair out from under the chain. It was so beautiful. No one beside my mother had ever given me anything like this. Even my past boyfriend of a year and a half had never given me anything like this. I threw my arms around Szayel's neck and whispered hurried thank-yous. When I broke the embrace, Szayel looked almost guilty. The look quickly changed to a smile. Maybe I had just imagined it. The song that was playing switched and my heart dropped. The all too familiar words began to play:

Anywhere you go, anyone you meet,  
>Remember that your eyes can be your enemies,<br>I said, well hell is so close  
>And heaven's out of reach<br>I ain't giving up quite yet,  
>I've got too much to lose<p>

Hold me down, sweet and low, little girl  
>Hold me down, sweet and low, and I'll carry you home<br>Hold me down, sweet and low, little girl  
>Hold me down, and I'll carry you home.<p>

I looked up. For some reason Szayel was all blurry. Then I realized that I was crying. I felt like someone tackled me. Then I realized Lex had her arms wrapped around me. She led me away from the dance floor to one of the benches. Szayel had followed us there.

"What is wrong with her?" Szayel asked.

He received no answer. I was in a daze. I wasn't thinking. I was numb. I looked down at Lex's hands that were holding mine. There was a new bracelet on her wrist. It had a braided silver chain and a purple gem charm dangling from it. Ulquiorra and Szayel must have coordinated.

"One of you better tell me what is going on." Szayel said in a quiet voice.

Lex began to speak, but I cut her off.

"About a month before I came here I had a really bad break up with my boyfriend of a year and a half. That was kind of our song. You see everything was great. We were in love, or at least I thought we were. Then one day when I got to school I didn't see him. When I got to my classroom, there was a note on my desk. It was from him. It just said that he had to leave he couldn't tell me why, but apparently it was important. It also said that he was never coming back. There was no apology; no I love you, no nothing."

"He was a jackass." Lex muttered.

"Shinji wasn't a jackass, well wasn't until he left. All I wanted to know was why. I could have handled it if he had just told me that he wasn't in love me anymore."

"Anyone who would have left you was an idiot." Szayel stated in an angry tone.

This shocked me. Szayel actually looked mad at the guy who broke my heart. It just didn't seem to fit, but it made me feel good.

"He had a gay hair cut anyway…though it was always perfect…it was still gay." Lex mumbled.

"Oh, shut up Lex." I said wiping my tears away.

Szayel stood up straight. I looked wear his eyes had darted to. Aizen and Ulquiorra were walking toward us. Ulquiorra looked really nice. His usual messy hair was brushed neatly. He wore black pants and a black jacket. Under that he had a dark green vest, then a lighter green button up shirt and a black tie. Aizen wore all white except a black tie. Aizen walked up to us.

"I hope you two are having a good time. I hate to interrupt, but we have some pressing matter that we need to discuss now. You two, follow me."

Lex looked scared and frankly I was too. I knew that Aizen had kept us alive for a reason. I guess we were finally going to find out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to all of my readers! I don't own bleach, Kubo does ^^**

* * *

><p>We walked in silence. I was white as a sheet. Lex wasn't making eye contact with anyone. She was staring at her shoes. We reached a large set of double doors where two lower arrancar stood and the opened the doors. Inside the room was white. There was a throne and pillars beside it. Aizen sat down and crossed his legs. Ulquiorra and Szayel went from being behind us to beside us. Aizen gave them a nod. They just stood there.<p>

"Ulquiorra, Szayel, please give us a moment."

They hesitated for only a second, then they bowed and left the room. Being alone with Aizen was terrible. He always smiled and was polite, but I could tell that under all of that fake skin was a truly, dark, evil, being.

"You two know a good bit about Soul Society, correct?"

We both nodded; trying to swallow or nerves. I had to hold my own hands to make sure they didn't shake uncontrollably.

"Do you know of the Thirteen Divisions?"

We both nodded.

"Do you know of the captain-commander, Yamamoto?"

"Only a little." I managed to squeak out.

Aizen nodded his head and continued.

"I'm planning a little attack on Soul Society. He is the only one that could possibly have a chance of getting in my way. I know a lot about this man, seeing as I was a captain myself."

Lex shot a look at me. We knew this man wasn't an arrancar. We knew he was a Soul Reaper, but a captain?

"Basically, I need you two to go into Soul Society, and gather information on him. I have a source on the inside. You will be placed in a Division and you need to get close to Yamamoto. I unfortunately couldn't get you into the First Division, but I was able to get you into the Sixth Division. Once you get close to him, Alexandra will find out all of his abilities. Caralynne, the only reason that you are going is because I think she will perform better with you by her side. Also, you can release you zanpokuto. I'd really like to see it."

All of a sudden I could feel my soul being pushed out of my body. I was now in my Soul Reaper form. My heart was beating really fast. I didn't even see what he did. He motioned his hand for me to continue.

"Go on release your zanpakuto."

I was nervous, but I had to do it.

"Incendie, dragon rouge." I said in a strong voice. I could feel my sword transform in my hand. Aizen furrowed his eyebrows and looked at me. He eyed my two hook swords with interest.

"You never told me that your sword split in two?"

"Umm…I didn't think that it was that big a deal."

Aizen gave a chuckle. It was laced with sarcasm.

"You really don't know anything, do you? You two will leave tomorrow, sometime after noon. Also, don't try anything funny. You see, those gems that you are wearing will tell me your every move and where you are at all times. Oh, and that don't come off. That is all, leave."

I stepped back into my body and we left in silence.

* * *

><p>I felt like I had been punched in the stomach. So, this was all those nice things were for. I was filled with rage. I wasn't going to allow myself to be sad or upset. We were walking down the white hallway that led back to the party.<p>

"Those-those…jackasses! They played us just right, didn't they?" I said through gritted teeth.

I looked at Lex. Where I was mad, she was on the verge of tears. I think she really cared about Ulquiorra.

"What did we expect Lennie? After all, they are the bad guys."

* * *

><p>We reached the party and Muse's <em>Super Massive Black Hole<em> was blasting. I grabbed Lex's wrist and pulled her toward the archway. I knew that neither one of us wanted to stay here. We were almost to the hallway when someone grabbed my wrist. Szayel stood there looking flustered. Ulquiorra was behind Lex.

"Where do you think you are going?" Szayel asked.

"To our _jail cell_, where else do you think we would be going? Now let go, now." I spat.

Szayel loosened his grip and then finally let go with a sigh. Ulquiorra remained expressionless, as did Lex.

"You know that you have to be escorted everywhere." Ulquiorra said in his usual tone.

"I'm sure that if Aizen trusts us with an important mission, he can trust us to go to our own room. Besides, he'll ALWAYS know where we are now, right?" I said, while trying to yank the necklace off.

Szayel took a step back and lowered his head. I grabbed Lex and we continued down the hall.

I how seething with rage. I would have rather them did what Shinji did than this. It was evil. Everyone here had been calling us pets, well; I guess we had our collars now. I was so mad and was yelling at myself for being so stupid. I was being so loud mentally that I didn't hear the footsteps behind me. Before I could even comprehend what was happening I was pinned to the wall. Nnoitra was standing over me. Lex lunged at him.

"Get off of her, you spoon headed, son of a bitch!"

With I single push of his hand Lex was thrown back, hitting the behind us. She was gritting her teeth in pain. Nnoitra still had me pinned to the wall. He gave me that terrible grin and took a strand of my hair between his fingers. I shook my head making the strand fall free.

"Let…go…of…me!" I said through gritted teeth.

He gave a smirk. I kicked his leg as hard as I could. He didn't even seem to feel it. He gave a laugh and squeezed my hand. I screamed in pain. I swore I heard something crack. I tried my best to hold the tears back that were forming in response to my pain. Nnoitra seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself. Through my blurry eyes I saw to swords pointed at Nnoitra's throat. Szayel and Ulquiorra were the ones wielding those swords. Nnoitra let go of my hand. He held his hands up in a sarcastic surrender. He gave out a laugh and zipped off somewhere. Ulquiorra was trying to help Lex up, but she snatched her hand away. She tensed up trying to pull herself off of the floor. I was still wincing in pain. Szayel came up to me and tried to look at my hand. I glared at him. He sighed and went to pick me up. I took a step back. He could see the anger in my eyes. He sighed and rolled his eyes. Quick as a flash he threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Before I could protest we were in his lab. He sat me on the examination table. He tried to look at my hand but I snatched it away. He grabbed my hand and held it tight so that I couldn't pull away. He studied it and felt for breaks.

"I'm sure it's just a srain, but I have a portable x-ray machine just to make sure. Let me go get it."

When he left the room I slipped off of the table. There was a binder on the counter that I hadn't seen before. I looked at all of the different tabs on the side. One had my name on it. I opened it to that page. There was all of this information on me. I skimmed it all quickly until I was an asterisk at the bottom. It read: Father unknown, but have a good idea who it is. If my scientific theory is correct, which it usually is, see page 32 for half brother. I gasped. 'Half brother…I have a brother?' I thumbed to page 32. I boy with an angry look on his face stared back at me. We had the same eyes. He was pale, but not as pale as me. His height was also on the shorter side. He had white hair. 'Szayel's notes said it was only a hunch, could we really be related?' Before I could even read his name, the book was slammed shut. I jumped back.

"That is not for you." he said simply.

I sat back down. Szayel started using the little machine. I didn't watch. I couldn't look at him. Every time I did, I felt sick. I felt him winding a bandage around me hand. He said something about it just being a sprain, but I was trying to block him out. I searched my mental playlist and found a song and was playing it over and over in my head. It was the only thing keeping me from crying out of anger, betrayal, sadness, and pain.

Imagine a place you can always escape to  
>An island off the coast of nowhere<br>A new destination of your own creation  
>Just waiting till you choose to go there<p>

Blue treats of and velvet skies  
>Blue ready to blow your mind<br>Oooo  
>This is a place where your mind can escape<br>All the problems today and go far, far away  
>This is a time with no history<br>Welcome to mystery

Imagine a city where everything's pretty  
>And you sir, you rule the kingdom<br>You call the shots you can do what you want to  
>Oh just imagine the freedom<p>

Blue treats of and velvet skies  
>Blue ready to blow your mind<br>Oooo  
>This is a place where your mind can escape<br>All the problems today and go far, far away  
>This is a time with no history<br>Welcome to mystery

Blue treats of and velvet skies  
>Blue ready to blow your mind<br>Oooo

Imagine a room where the flowers they bloom  
>Through the cracks in the floor and the ceiling<br>Just you and the missus and roses and kisses  
>My, what a wonderful feeling<p>

Oooo  
>This is a place where your mind can escape<br>All the problems today and go far, far away  
>This is a time with no history<br>Welcome to mystery

This is a place where your mind can escape  
>All the problems today and go far, far away<br>This is a time with no history  
>Feel no misery<br>Come and visit me  
>Welcome to mystery<p>

Before I knew it we were back to my room. I waited for Szayel to open the door.

"I didn't have a choice, you know."

"Yes you did." I said simply.

I went into our room and closed the door on Szayel. Lex was venting all of her frustration on our couch.

"That low life, unemotional, bastard, son of a bitch, fucking ASS HOLE!"

Lex continued kicking the couch, cursing while she did it. She occasionally would stop and try and pull off her bracelet. I slipped my necklace under my shirt. I changed out of my dress. I didn't wear the pajamas Szayel gave me. I went back to the old routine. I slipped the necklace under my shirt. I didn't have to look at it, but I could feel it weighing on my heart.

I balled up in the covers and put in my purple, Gummy, ear buds. I flipped through the songs on my Zune until I came to one that said everything that I was feeling. I put it on repeat and let the words envelop me until I feel asleep.

I wish I could Bubble Wrap my heart,  
>In case I fall and break apart,<br>I'm not God, I can't change the stars,  
>And I don't know if there's life on Mars,<br>But I know you're hurt,  
>People that you love and those who care for you,<br>I want nothing to do with the things you're going through.

This is the last time,  
>I give up this heart of mine,<br>I'm telling you that I'm  
>A broken man who's finally realized.<br>You're standing in moonlight,  
>But you're black on the inside,<br>Who do you think you are to cry?  
>This is goodbye.<p>

I'm a little dazed and confused,  
>Life's a bitch and so are you.<br>All my days have turned into nights,  
>'Cause living without, without, without you in my life.<br>And you wrote the book on how to be a liar,  
>And lose all your friends,<br>Did I mean nothing at all?  
>Was I just another ghost that's been in your bed?<p>

'Cause this is the last time,  
>I give up this heart of mine,<br>I'm telling you that I'm  
>A broken man who's finally realised.<br>You're standing in moonlight,  
>But you're black on the inside,<br>Who do you think you are to cry?  
>This is goodbye.<p>

Yeah!  
>Turn on the radio honey,<br>'Cause every single sad song you'll be able to relate!  
>This one I dedicate.<br>Whoa oh!  
>Don't get all emotional baby,<br>You can never talk to me, you're unable to communicate!

This is the last time,  
>I give up this heart of mine,<br>I'm telling you that I'm  
>A broken man who's finally realized...<p>

This is the last time,  
>I give up this heart of mine,<br>I'm telling you that I'm  
>A broken man who's finally realized.<br>You're standing in moonlight,  
>But you're black on the inside,<br>Who do you think you are to cry?  
>This is goodbye.<p>

This is goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review peoples! I really hoped you liked it. The first song was Welcome to Mystery by The Plain White T's the last one is Bubble Wrap by Mcfly.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for reading my story everyone...who is actually reading this. I'm having so much fun with this. I hope you guys like it. BTW this chapter is kinda sorta a filler of sorts. I was having a lot of serious stuff, so I decided to do some more funny, random, Lennie and Lex stuff. I hope you like it. Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, the others mangas/animes mentioned (Alice in the Country of Hearts, Host Club, Maid-Sama, Fruits Basket) or the music.**

* * *

><p>Lex and I lay in bed staring at the ceiling. We would occasionally glance at one another and sigh. I glanced at the clock. It read 3:49 am. Sleep would never come. Lex sat up and had a very confused look on her face. I sat up next to her.<p>

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I have, sort of a random question."

"Well, a lot of your questions are random, so shoot."

"What happened to the old ways of saying like, slut or hoe? You know, like wench or tart."

I couldn't help but contain my laughter. She laughed too and shrugged her shoulders.

"So you're talking about 'women of the night'?" I added.

"Yea, I mean we never use them anymore. I think they have, more-more umph than slut. Slut is now just like a nickname. I call you that sometimes, but if I called you a harlot, or a hussy, I think you might actually be mad."

"Yea, I probably would be mad. Did you know that in England pants used to be a bad word?"

"Seriously, where did you hear that?"

"It was on a shampoo bottle. Hey, you remember that cake we made for Adalia when she came back from New Hampshire for Spring Break?" I asked.

"Oh yea! It was all, 'we miss you, ya hoebagslutface!'" Lex said ecstatically.

"Oh and my Soul Eater cake for my Sweet Sixteen; it had Death the Kid, Liz, and Patty in soul form! That thing was awesome. The cookie Christmas tree was good too. They were almond flavor, right?"

"Yea they were. My sister knocked the other one I made two seconds before we left."

"Yup! So you were late coming to my house."

"My Domo cupcake cake was pretty cool too! Remember the mustache cake we made together!"

I nodded energetically. We both giggled and sighed, remembering all of our good times.

"Hey Lennie, do you think I'll ever make a cake again?" Lex asked very seriously.

"I sure do hope so Lex. You know what? I actually miss school. You and I passing notes all throughout class; there were some really funny stuff in there. It's just the little stuff."

"Remember our hot anime guys chart?" Lex said with a squeal.

"Usui won!" we said in unison.

We both sighed and laid our heads back, imagining that cartoon of hotness from _Maid-Sama_.

"The twins from _Host Club_ were up there too, and Elliot from _Alice in the Country of Hearts_!"

"Yea you're right Lennie. We used to get into arguments over which twin was better…cough, Hikaru, cough, cough. Elliot is so cute. Remember when Alice pushed his bunny ears down and when Peter turned into a bunny! I think that's when we realized we had a bunny ear fetish!"

"Another one up there was Hatsuharu Sohma from _Fruits Baskets_."

"Uh-huh. He was HOT-suharu!"

I began to laugh really hard. I had to squeeze my sides with my hands. I looked at Lex and smiled.

"I would hate to imagine what being here without you would be like. I mean, it would be unbearable without someone to talk to." I said sadly.

"It would be terrible. We haven't been a part sense we were seven…ish. It would suck on either end. Like if it was just you're here; I would be at home worrying about you."

I nodded. I large part of me didn't believe that we were ever going to make it home. I didn't think Aizen would kill us; we obviously had some value to him. I just knew that we were going to be stuck here. A few days ago I might have fabricated some glorious, well planned out escape. Of course, Szayel and Ulquiorra would be the ones helping us. I knew that was no longer an option. I felt tears welling up, but I didn't let them fall. Lex placed a sympathetic hand on my shoulder. She had the same glisten in her eyes as I did. I looked over at the clock. It was now 4:37. I let out a heavy sigh and blinked my tears back.

"How do you think that mission thingy is going to go?" Lex asked out of the blue.

"I'm thinking that if you come in physical contact with that guy, you'll be able to see everything, like I do."

Lex nodded her head in agreement. We didn't talk about it anymore. We didn't know enough about it to even really talk about. We didn't really know any details about the Soul Society. We didn't know anyone there. We wouldn't know what to do. Hopefully tomorrow we would get a little more incite, well today. I wondered if I would see that boy there. What if I did? I had to tell Lex now I couldn't keep this from her.

"Hey Lex, umm… I may have a brother."

Lex stared at me with wide eyes and her mouth hanging open.

"What the fruck Lennie!"

I laughed at her use of the word fruck. It was our roundabout way of dropping the F-bomb, but not at the same time. We also found out that that the word was mother approved. I began to tell Lex the whole story about the boy with white hair. I told her about Szayel's great, big, book of everything. I also made sure to let her know that it might not be true. Every time I would mention Szayel I would absently touch my bandaged hand. How could a man be that sweet and caring, but be so conniving at the same time. I wanted to know which one was the real him. If he was, as Lex put, the bad guy; I would be okay with that. I just wanted to know the truth, just like with Shinji. I just needed clarity. My mind went back to the story I was telling Lex. Tears began to stream down my face. I didn't know if it was because of this white haired boy, Shinji, or Szayel.

"…And Lex, we have the same eyes."

That was my finishing line. I wiped my tears away with the back of my hand. Lex began to ponder something.

"Ok, so if you are a kid in the Soul Society, are you born there, or are you just a kid who dies? I'm sure people can make babies there, but really couldn't you be like either or. Which do you think your possibly, maybe, brother is. Also, if you are born in the Soul Society, do you go right back there when you die?"

"Okay Lex, I don't know that answers to any of those questions. The last one, maybe it's like a cycle and they go to Earth."

Lex sighed and shrugged her shoulders. I glanced at the clock again. It was now 5:09 am. I sighed Szayel and Ulquiorra usually popped up anywhere between 7:30 or 8:00. I looked at Lex. I could tell neither one of us were tired. We had too much adrenaline running through our veins from our anger towards our two guardians and the fact that we had been attacked. I bit my bottom lip and raised my eyebrows looking at Lex.

"So, I think…"

"We should blast your Zune as loud as it goes and turn the rest of the morning into a dance, slash singing party. We need our own fun party!" Lex finished.

I laughed and nodded grabbing my Zune from under my pillow. I set it for shuffle. The first song that came on made us bath laugh. It was a fun song to dance to, and the lyrics had a pretty hilarious innuendo in them. We began jumping up and down on the bed, belting out the lyrics. We were in no shape or from good singers.

I can't believe what my girlfriend did today  
>She screamed so loudly then she turned away<br>Why did she cut me down to size  
>She left me wondering, "Can I do it right"<p>

What am I gonna do now the games up  
>Can't get her off that's kinda rough<br>She better not tell my mates today  
>So baby tell me now do I need to measure<br>Cause I'm feeling under pressure  
>I'm just hoping that the fear will go away<br>Don't wanna be a fake

I woke up in a sweat felt a disgrace  
>She looked so beautiful love on her face<br>Feeling stupid all on my own  
>I Put it down to experience cause now I've grown<p>

What am I gonna do now the games up  
>Can't get her off that's kinda rough<br>She better not tell my mates today  
>So baby tell me now do I need to measure<br>Cause I'm feeling under pressure  
>I'm just hoping that the fear will go away<br>Don't wanna be a fake

Don't wanna be a fake it's quite uncanny  
>Cause my favourite film is "When Harry Met Sally"<br>But now we're finished there's no way  
>That we're ever gonna be ok<br>Don't wanna be a fake, how low can I go  
>You might find me reading Cosmo<br>But when I'm finished you know that  
>You're gonna wanna be with me<br>Gonna wanna be with me,  
>Gonna wanna be with me<p>

Gotta a girl on my sofa you're getting undressed  
>I gotta know can I deliver<br>Cos I'm feeling stressed

What am I gonna do is my game up  
>Ive got the goods is that enough<br>There's almost nothing left to say  
>So wish me luck not gonna run<br>The final countdown has begun  
>Not gonna see or hear them laughing in my face<p>

What am I gonna do now the games up  
>Can't get her off that's kinda rough<br>She better not tell my mates today  
>So baby tell me now do I need to measure<br>Cause I'm feeling under pressure  
>I'm just hoping that the fear will go away<br>Don't wanna be a fake.

Some other artists that we listened to including: some Paramore, Fightstar, McFly, Busted, The Beatles, Linkin Park, The Ready Set, and Son of Dork. By the time it was 7:30, we were sprawled out on the couch. We were breathing heavily and sweating. We heard the usual morning knock and Ulquiorra and Szayel came in. They stared at us with curiosity. I learned to pick up of some of Ulquiorra's minuscule changes in facial expressions, with help from Lex.

"What have you two been doing?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Well let's see, we talked about wenches and harlots…" I began.

"…talked about cake…" Lex continued.

"…talked about hot anime guys…"

"…_extremely_ hot anime guy…"

"…the fact that I may or may not have a brother…"

"…sang a song about a guy that can't give his girlfriend an orgasim…"

"…sang some more songs and now we are talking to you." I finished.

Szayel had his mouth hanging wide open. Ulquiorra's eyes were really wide. That is extreme shock for him. The contrast between that and his tear marks made me giggle a little. They were both at a loss for words. We just stared at them batting our eyelashes like the innocent little girls we really are. That was said in extreme sarcasm. I could see Szayel's face getting a little pink. Was he seriously blushing? 'I'm going to have a little fun with this.' I thought.

"Szayel are you getting sick?"

He looked very confused.

"Your face is red. I assumed you might have a fever."

I got up and reached up on my tippy toes. Szayel was defiantly over six feet tall. That beat my five feet and two inches. I placed my palm on his forehead. This made grow a little pinker. That surprised me, but I didn't let it show.

"Nope, no fever, or are you _nervous_."

Szayel looked shocked. I had thrown his words right back at him. He lowered his head and pushed the cart toward us. He waved his hand, motioning to Ulquiorra.

"We will be back at 12:30 to escort you to Aizen." Ulquiorra said.

We nodded them watching them as they left. Lex opened the covered food. I was still looking at the door. I was happy that I got back at Szayel, if only just a little.

"Hey Lennie, I think you were a little harsh on Szayel."

I spun around quickly, looking her in the eye. She wasn't making eye contact with me.

"What are you talking about? He totally-…"

There is was. I gasped and put my hand over my mouth. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was what Lex had been staring at so intently; a simple bowl of Lucky Charms. Stuck under the bowl was a little card. Written in Szayel's normal scribble was one word: _sorry_.

I couldn't read this guy. I couldn't understand him. I was going crazy. Nothing made sense when it came to him. One thing I knew, I wish I could take back what I said.

* * *

><p><strong>HOPE YOU LIKED IT! Please review! pretty please ^^? The song was <em>Fake<em> by Busted. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers. To Darkmachines, I put more of the fraccion in this chapter. I really appreciate your request. They will become a bigger part of the story in the future. I hope you like it. I don't own Bleach guys ^^.**

* * *

><p>Lex and I stared at the clock for a long time. Time could be so slow. Waiting always seems to make it go slower. I was unconsciously pacing around our room. Szayel and Ulquiorra should be here any minute. Waiting was pure hell. The worry and anxiety was overwhelming. Lex was lying on the floor huddled up close to the wall. I walked over to inspect what she was doing. She had taken one of my pencils and was drawing something just above the base board. I sat by her head and watched as she drew a chibi drawing of myself and her side by side. Above read simply and classically: Lex and Lennie were here. She sat up and looked at me. We both sighed and shrugged our shoulders in unison. We both stood up and brushed off our white uniforms. We heard the usual knock on the door and in comes Szayel and Ulquiorra. They had very serious expressions on their faces. Szayel nodded signaling to us that is was time.<p>

Walking down the hall was extremely quiet. Lex took her usual place beside Ulquiorra. I looked up at Szayel, wondering what he was thinking. His eyes caught me gazing at him. We held each others' gaze for what seemed like hours. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. Behind his glasses, his eyes seemed foggy, like he wasn't really there. I hit something that was really hard. Ulquiorra had stopped suddenly and I had ran smack, dab into him. Ulquiorra turned around in shock and surprise. Lex busted out laughing. I could feel my cheeks flushing. Szayel gave me a smirk. He received a glare from me. I don't think it was very effective because it made him start laughing too.

"I'm sorry Ulquiorra. I didn't hear you stop. I wasn't looking where I was going."

Lex placed a hand on Ulquiorra's shoulder and nudged him lightly with her hips. This action seemed to surprise him; only slightly, but still. For a second I thought that I saw Ulquiorra get a little pink. I had to be mistaken though.

"Ulqui, we are just going to have to teach you to be a little louder, huh?" Lex said with a giggle.

The look that Ulquiorra gave Lex was hard to read, like all of his expressions. To me, he looked shocked, embarrassed, and a little bit nervous; I could never be sure though. Lex raised her hands up and laughed. He looked at the spot where her hand used to be.

"Sorry, I know I'm not allowed to call you that." Lex said while still laughing.

"It's fine…Alexandra."

We were all shocked. Lex stood there wide eyed, her mouth opened just slightly. Before she could respond I gave out a yelp. Something soft had sandwiched me together. Whatever it was they were laughing.

"Lumina, Verona, why in the hell are you here?" Szayel barked.

"We wanted to see Miss. Lennie!" they said in unison. "You also left these."

One of the two, Lumina or Verona, handed him a small box. Szayel nodded and placed it in his pocket.

"We've heard SO much about you Miss. Lennie. Szayel talks about you-"

"Lumina and Verona go back…NOW!" Szayel interrupted.

They both just stood there shaking their heads. Szayel let out and annoyed groan. They had a hold of my wrists. Their grip was tight, but not uncomfortably so. I smiled. I liked these two. They had a sort of innocence about them that this terrible place desperately needed. They were sort of Szayel's misbehaving puppies. I let out a laugh. Lumina and Verona laughed too. Szayel was about to say something when we heard someone jogging up behind us. I man with short blonde hair came up. He had a turquoise streak on his cheek, a black eye patch on, and his hollow mask was on his forehead. He had really pretty brown eyes.

"I'm sorry Szayel. I tried to stop them. I know that you didn't want them here."

Szayel nodded. He motioned toward the man.

"Lennie, Lex, this is Tesra. He is Nnoitra's fraccion."

Tesra gave smile. We smiled back and waved awkwardly. How could this guy work for Nnoitra? He didn't seem anything like him. Szayel let out another sigh.

"Well, Tesra, please take them, somewhere, anywhere."

"Aw, but we want to stay here with Miss. Lennie!"

Szayel gave them a deadly glare. They bowed their heads and trotted off, followed by Tesra. Tesra looked over his shoulder. He gave a soft smile and waved. 'These fraccions seemed to be better natured than the Espada' I thought.

"They're sweet." I said to no one in particular.

"They are a pain in the ass." Szayel rolled his eyes and continued walking.

* * *

><p>We reached Aizen's thrown room. Aizen stood up as we entered.<p>

"Now girls, here is what is going to happen. The two of you will go into the Soul Society. You will meet either Byakuya Kuchiki, who is your captain, or Renji Abarai, your vice-captain. You will be Soul Reapers fresh out of the academy with a lot of promise. While you are there you will find Yamamoto and get the information you need. This may take a few days. I believe that you two are smart and can figure this out. Once you have gotten the information, you can come back here by placing your two pieces of jewelry together. Do not come back without that information."

The last part he said was laced with venom. Lex looked a little uncomfortable. She nervously raised her hand, signaling that she had a question. Aizen nodded, allowing her to continue.

"Umm…but I'm not a Soul Reaper."

Aizen looked amused but he nodded and answered her question.

"You cannot release your zanpakuto, but you can take the form of a Soul Reaper. I will release the two of you from your bodies and you will proceed into the Soul Society."

We both nodded we felt our souls being pushed out of our bodies. Lex had a big smile on her face. I knew that she had been worrying about not being a Soul Reaper, but now those fears were gone. I was happy for her. We looked up at the little slit in the air. Aizen motioned to Szayel who brought the little box from earlier out of his pocket. Ulquiorra stood beside him. He picked something out of the box and walked over to Lex. Szayel came over to me with a small, silver, L-charm. He hooked it around my necklace. I gave a small blush. Szayel smiled and patted my head. It was so hard to be mad at him. I looked at Lex. Ulquiorra was fastening on her charm, holding her hand while he did it. Lex had a big grin on her face. Ulquiorra was shaking his head slightly at her giddiness.

"Those new charms will bring you back here." Aizen stated.

This had to be really special to have stayed on while we were in soul form. Lex skipped over to me and grabbed my hand. We proceeded through the opening. There was no turning back. There was no turning back ever sense we first arrived here. Neither one of us knew what to expect. There was one thing that I was absolutely certain; just as Lex had said weeks ago: We were Lex and Lennie. We could do anything.

* * *

><p>This place was beautiful. Cherry blossom trees were in full bloom. The wooden buildings created a maze that seemed to be able to go on forever. We both stood there flabbergasted. We were taking in our surroundings when our heads were suddenly smashed together. We both let out a help and grabbed our aching heads. We spun around to see who this jerk was. What we got was an even bigger surprise. He had his arms crossed and was leaning down to look at us at eye level. He was wearing the usual Soul Reaper uniform. He had red hair, not red like mine, but crayon red. It was pulled back into a ponytail. He had interesting tattoos on his forehead, but most of it was covered by a white bandana that was tied around his head. Our jaws dropped. I looked over at Lex who looked at me. We gave each other the same look. It read: Damn, this guy is hot. He began to snap his fingers in our faces. We both jumped out of our little word and we both got beat red. The man stood up straighter and scratched the back of his neck.<p>

"Damn. I hate having to do this. I mean, why does the vice-captain have to look after the new brats that come out of the academy?"

"We are NOT brats!" we said in unison.

"Yea, yea whatever, follow me and I'll show you around. I'm vice-captain Abarai; of course you already knew that."

Renji showed us all the placed we needed to know how to get to. He complained a lot. Apparently seated officers were supposed to be doing this, not him. He kept going on about he had some, big, important mission that he had to do tonight. We just kept nodding. We were both making sure we knew exactly where we were. All of a sudden Renji had some girl jumping on his back. Lex and I took a step back.

This woman had golden hair. It was a little bit lighter than mine. She had on the regular uniform with the addition of a pink scarf and a necklace. Her most redeeming feature was her giant boobs. They were even bigger than Lex's.

"Rangiku! Get off of me now! What the hell! Seriously, get off!"

Renji was finally able to shake her off.

"Renji come on! I need your help, vice-captain to vice-captain! It's really, really, important!" Rangiku pleaded.

She gave Rinji her best puppy dog eyes. It apparently worked. Renji sighed.

"What do you need?"

Rangiku gave out a squeal and clapped her hands together, while she jumped up and down. It was obvious that she didn't have on a bra. Didn't it hurt when she did that? I mean I'm a c-cup and running up the stairs without a bra hurts like hell. Gravity is a bitch.

"Okay, I know we have the really important mission tonight, but the Women's Association has a meeting. It's the anniversary and I was in charge of the cake and I can't find a good one anywhere! Please help me! Can you make a cake Renji?"

"Hell no! That's just stupid, go buy one!"

"None of them look right!"

They continued their banter back and forth for some time. Lex and I just stared and listened. We looked back from one to the other. It was like watching a tennis match. Look at him; look at her; look at him; look at her. Mine and Lex's heads were now in unison for our back and forth motion. All they were doing now was screaming at each other. I let out a sigh. 'This is getting ridiculous.' I thought.

"SHUT UP, SERIOUSLY!" I yelled.

That came out a little harsher than I meant for it to. Renji was glaring at me. Rangiku looked confused. She had a hold of Renji's shirt; her head was cocked to one side. She pointed at us.

"Who are they?" she asked.

"Newbies."

"Oh."

She still had a hold of Renji's shirt. They were both just staring at us. I pushed Lex forward. She looked at me very confused.

"She can make the best cake that you will ever eat and it will look good." I state as a matter of fact.

Lex blushed just a little and gave an absent wave. Rangiku let go of Renji's shirt. She walked over to Lex and gave her a big hug that lifted Lex off of her feet.

"Yay! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Come on I have everything that you need back at the Tenth Division's head base. Let's go. I'll bring them back later Renji. Bye-bye!"

* * *

><p>Rangiku grabbed both of our wrists and started running down the street to our left.<p>

Baking a cake for a whole bunch of Soul Reapers, this was going to be extremely interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Dear the peoples that read this: PLEASE REVIEW!. You can even let me know if you have something that you want to be put in the story and i'll try to put it in there if it works out also I really want to know what you all think! I'd again like to thank my friend Rel for encouraging me the whole time that I have been writing this.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. Thanks FallingUp1 for your continued support and advice. Thanks to Rel and Gabs who always read my story and give me some great encouragement and support.**

* * *

><p>Lex and I followed Rangiku to the barracks of the Tenth Division. It was very large. There was a small desk that had a stack of paper work on it. There was a couch directly in front of the desk. We followed Rankgiku through the hallways and finally ended up at the kitchen. It was fairly small; just your everyday household kitchen. Rankgiku beamed proudly.<p>

"Let me know if you guys need anything. I think I might go work on some paper work in the office."

Lex pulled out an electronic mixer, two circle cake pans, and a rubber spatula. I grabbed some cake mix, butter, milk, Crisco, powdered sugar, and a few other ingredients that I thought Lex might need. We began quietly working, mixing the batter. Lex poured the mixture into the two pans. Next was my favorite part: banging the air bubbles out of the batter. We began to bang the cake pans on the counter repeatedly. We stopped cold when we heard shouting coming from the direction of the office.

"Rangiku, get up NOW! You told me that you would help me finish that paper work. I am your captain! UGH! You never listen! All you do is sleep. Get up and get started now or I'm going to lock away all of your sake, is that understood?"

Lex and I shrugged our shoulders in unison and continued to bang the cake pans. Someone yanked open the door.

"What the hell are you people doing in here!"

Lex and I froze. I still had a cake pan in midair. Standing before us was a small boy with white hair and beautiful turquoise eyes. He wore a white robe over his usual Soul Reaper uniform. I could feel my color drain from my face. This was the boy from Szayel's book; this could possibly be my brother. The boy let out a groan.

"Again, what are you two doing?"

"Umm…makin' a cake." Lex said.

The boy's white eyebrow furrowed. We heard footsteps approaching.

"Captain, they're making the cake for my little party tonight. They are from the Sixth Division. I kind of stole them from Renji." Rangiku said quickly.

"You know we have a mission tonight." the boy sighed.

"I know, I know, but I promise I'll be done in time Captain Hitsugaya!" Rangiku pleaded.

"What about your paper work?"

Rangiku let out a childish huff and trotted out of the kitchen, possibly to do her paper work. I was still basically frozen in place. I couldn't move. Words couldn't come out of my mouth. Lex took the cake pan from my hands and placed them into the oven. Lex began to make her homemade buttercream icing. This, unfortunately, was the part that I couldn't help Lex. I desperately needed something to do, or I was going to explode. Hitsugaya absently walked over to the fridge and pulled out three cans of juice. He placed one beside Lex, who was meticulously blending the butter, Crisco, milk, powdered sugar, and pure vanilla extract. He tossed the other one to me. Luckily I caught it. Hitsugaya walked out of the kitchen. He began to fuss at Rangiku more for her obvious laziness. I lifted myself up to the counter and sat down with a sigh. I watched as Lex slowly poured the powdered sugar into the mixer.

"Hey Lennie, will you go ask them what they want on the cake please."

I nodded and was about to leave when the oven began to ding. I got the two cakes out of the oven. Lex handed me three spoons of icing. She already had one in her mouth. I stuck the spoon in my mouth and let the soft sweet icing fill my mouth. I assumed the other ones were for Histugaya and Rangiku. I walked slowly toward the office. The two of them were sitting at their desks. Rangiku looked extremely bored and was biting her pen. Hitsugaya was scribbling furiously, quickly going through is stack of papers.

"Umm, Rangiku, what do you want on the cake?"

"CHAPPY THE RABBIT!" she squealed.

She pulled out a picture of a misshapen rabbit that was pink. I took it from her and handed her the spoon. She took the spoon and licked the icing.

"This is so good! Come over here Captain. You have to try this."

Hitsugaya got up with a sigh. He stood in front of me and took the spoon. He put it in his mouth and raised his eyebrows.

"That is good." he muttered.

Rangiku stood up and bent down to look at us face to face. She took our heads and pressed them together. We were both thoroughly confused.

"You guys have the exact same eyes." she stated.

I could feel my heat rising to my face.  
>"OH MY GOD!" Lex screamed from the door way.<p>

She ran and grabbed my arm and yanked me toward the kitchen, leaving a very confused Rangiku and Hitsugaya.

"That little guys your sort of, maybe, brother, isn't he?" Lex whispered.

I nodded. I gave her the chappy the rabbit picture. Lex understood that as 'I don't want to talk about it'. She began to ice the cakes with some piping bags that she found. I sat on the counter, completely zoned out. When I looked up the cake was done. 'Wow that was fast.' I thought. Lex had cut the cake into Chappy's head and used pink icing for the fur. She had even given it a cute little face. She went to get Rangiku to show her. When she saw it she screamed and squeezed the life out of Lex.

"It's so cute! You are amazing! You two have to stay for the party so I can show you guys off!"

Rangiku continued to beam at the cake before she went off and got ready for the party.

* * *

><p>The three of us arrived at the Eleventh Division barracks fairly early. My guess is that they planned it that way due to the upcoming mission. A small girl with pink hair welcomed us. She was so cute. I learned that she was a vice-captain. That was really impressive considering her age. I met a few really nice women there. The one I hung around the most was a girl named Nanao Ise. She was the vice-captain of the Eighth Divison and the vice-president of the Shinijami Women's Association. Yachiru, the little pink haired girl, was the president. Nanao and I were talking about different books when a small girl approached her.<p>

"Vice-Captain Ise, Captain wanted me to let you know that he needed to speak to you after the party."

The girl had a very soft spoken voice and glasses similar to Nanao's, the only difference was that her frames were a bit thicker and brown. She had short dirty blonde hair that had thick side bangs and flared out on the sides.

"Thank you Gabriella, why don't you stay for a bit? There are some other non-members here, so it should be fine."

The small girl nodded and joined our conversation. I looked at Lex who was talking to a really pretty girl with black hair that was short and spiked with two braids coming down the sides. I couldn't remember her name, but I knew that she was a captain.

"OKAY EVERYBODY! I have some exiting news!" Yachiru began.

Everyone got quiet. These women seemed to be, just a tiny bit, intimidated by her. I have to admit she was little, but she knew how to boss people around, in a nice way. Yachiru pulled out what appeared to be a large pink scrapbook.

"My mission is complete."

She opened the book to reveal tons of pictures of a tall man with long black hair and odd hair clips. I could tell he was a captain by the white robe he was wearing. He was, well, pretty.

"I have assembled this book full of my pictures of Byakuya Kuchiki!"

Everyone gathered around the scrapbook oohing and ahing at the different pictures. Lex walked over to me.

"That's our captain, right?"

I nodded my head.

"DAMN, that's our captain!"

I laughed and shook my head.

"If Captain Kuchiki finds out about this he is going to be very upset." Gabriella said softly.

Lex, Gaby, which was our nickname for her, and I began talked about nothing in particular when a small girl with dark, shoulder length black hair tapped on my shoulder.

"Do you know where Rangiku is, she told me it was urgent."

Before I could answer her, Rangiku ran up behind her and gave her a big hug.

"Rukia, I have a surprise for you!"

Rangiku ran off and came back holding the cake. She placed it on the table. Everyone crowded around the cake, squealing. Rukia pushed her way through the crowd. I saw her violet eyes grow large.

"Oh my freaking God, it's Chappy!"

Rukia began jumping up and down in excitement. I looked down when I felt someone pull on my sleeve. Yachiru looked up and Lex and I and said very seriously:

"You girls did a very good job. I think you guys are going to be in charge of my snacks from now on."

With that she left. Lex, Gaby, and I all shrugged our shoulders and laughed. Rangiku came over to us and wrapped her arms around us.

"I really owe you two, is there anything that I could do for you in return?"

The wheels in my head began to turn.

"If it's not too much to ask, is there any way that you could introduce us to the captain-commander?"

Rangiku tapped her lip in thought.

"Well, I'm sure that we will have a meeting tomorrow after our mission. I could take you there and you might be able to see him, but you might not get to speak to him. You won't be allowed in, but you could wait outside."

We both nodded in understanding and gave our thanks. We spun around and we heard the being snatched open. Hitsugaya stood there. He was out of breath and looked very annoyed. Yachiru ran up and began to hit him on the back.

"No boys allowed! No boys allowed!"

Hitsugaya appeared very frustrated and he brushed Yachiru off of him.

"Rangiku, you are late! Get your ass up and let's go."

Rangiku nodded and began to follow her captain. I ran and grabbed a piece of already cut cake and took it to Hitsugaya. He looked confused when I shoved it into his hands.

"One for the road?" I said with a smile.

Hitsugaya nodded and began to eat the cake as he walked to where ever he was going. He had a small smile on his face as he ate his piece of cake. I knew that he was probably a whole lot older than me, but he didn't look it. I felt in my heart that he was my brother…half brother. It was hard to explain, but I felt connected to him somehow. I was already growing to love him. I wanted to do what I could for him. It was hard to know what to do. Aizen, the one who we were working for, was obviously planning something against these people. I wanted to be able to look out for him, though I didn't know how I was going to do that.

* * *

><p>Gaby walked us back to the Sixth Division barracks; we had no idea where we were. After we got our information on the captain-commander, we would leave tomorrow. I wished that we could have more time with these great people, especially Gaby. She fit in with Lex and I perfectly. I hoped that our actions wouldn't cause her any harm. I gave her a big hug before we went inside. That terrible sensation engulfed me again. I saw Gaby in an open field somewhere in France. Three, obviously drunk, men approached her. They tried to make advances on her, but she brusquely blew them off. When she was trying to leave, one of the men grabbed her wrist. Gaby fought back and was almost free when one of the other men put a knife to her throat. During the whole attack, she had a determined look on her face. She began to struggle again and the man holding the knife stumbled. His drunkenness made him falter and he fell on top of her, causing the knife to slit her throat. I let go of Gaby as the image began to fade. I gave a weak smile, trying to hide the fact that I was on the brink of tears. We said our goodbyes and Gaby was on her way. She got halfway down the street when she turned around, gave a big smile, and waved goodbye. The red sunset reflected off of her hair. I hoped that this wouldn't be the last time that I would see my new found friend.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! It's been a ruff week with and AP US history exam, prom, and school so I hope this chapter doesn't seem rushed or to short. Let me know what you guys think. Please review...PLEASE!<strong>

**~kt**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to all of my readers. I hope you like this chapter it is a lil short though. I don't own bleach.**

* * *

><p>Lex and I began walking to the conference room that Rangiku told us about before leaving on her mission. It was very early in the morning. The sun still wasn't all the way up causing the sky to be a wonderful mix of pinks, oranges, and reds. We walked through the winding streets until we reached our destination. I spotted Rangiku and Hitsugaya approaching from a different direction. They both looked exhausted. Two men followed them. One was bald and the other had a dark hair that was cut in a sort of bob. He had odd feather things on one eye and one eyebrow. Renji was already there, sitting on the grass waiting for everyone. Rangiku gave us a cheerful wave. The group got together and entered the building.<p>

Lex plopped down on the grass. I sat down beside her and ran my fingers through the soft green grass. The morning breeze was cool and relaxing. I leaned back and closed my eyes; letting the rising sun warm my face. I don't know how long it took for them to finish their meeting. I was in my own little world daydreaming away. I thought a lot about Szayel. This man still continued to confuse me. I also thought about what life would be like permanently at Hueco Mundo. It didn't seem like we would be leaving anytime soon. We were doing missions for them now. I wondered if we would ever not be treated as prisoners. We seemed so lowly in a lot of the arrancars eyes. I guess we were though. I mean they could snap us like a toothpick if they wanted to.

* * *

><p>Lex flicked my forehead as the oddly assorted group of people came out of the building. Lex and I got up and jogged over. Lex began speaking to Rangiku. I saw on old man bring up the rear. He had a long white beard that had a ribbon braided around it. I knew that this was Yamamoto. I had to act fast. I knew we weren't really supposed to talk to him, but I had to do something. Lex and I had to get that information. He was walking toward Lex. I had to get to her. She needed to find some way to touch him. I took off in a full sprint towards Lex. 'Almost there.' I thought to myself. I was almost a yard away. I suddenly lost footing; some stupid rock was in the way. I let out a loud gasp. Lex was too shocked to react. I fell, smack dab on her. Lex stumbled from the impact. She began to wave her arms trying to balance herself. It didn't work. She fell backwards. I closed my eyes; waiting for Lex to hit the ground. I heard no thump, thud, bang, or shriek. I opened one eye. The old man had caught Lex by the shoulders. Everyone stood there, looking rather shocked. I tried to scramble off the ground to go apologize, but the grass from under my feet gave way. I slipped, and yet again, fell right on my stomach. I looked up through wincing eyes. I saw Lex apologizing to the old man. He didn't seem to mind at all. He just shook it off and went on his way. He reminded me of a grandpa that was some sort of war veteran. I let out a groan. I began to, again, pull myself up. A delicate soft hand grabbed mine and pulled me up easily. I looked up and standing before me was the man with dark hair and those odd feather things on his face.<p>

"Are you all right?" he said with a chuckle.

I nodded and began to brush myself off. I ran my fingers through my hair; making sure that there was no dirt in it. I felt my bangs being pulled from my face. The dark haired man had a lock of my hair and was staring at it intensely. I felt a blush come to my cheeks.

"You have really pretty hair. By the way, I'm Yumichika."

"Umm…hi…I'm Lennie."

"You also fell rather gracefully. That's not easy to do." he said with a small laugh.

"Yea, well, graceful isn't the word that I would have used, but thank you."

Yumichika fished a loose piece of grass out of my hair and dropped it on the ground.

"You're also very pretty. I don't say that to anyone you know. I take that kind of thing very seriously."

"Oh, thanks. You're pretty handsome yourself. "

I felt my cheeks burn. I had to give him a complement in return; that was good manners, and he was good looking…in a feminine way. Yumichika smiled and brushed some loose hair out of his face. I was just about to ask about what those things were that he had stuck on his eyelid and eyebrow but, the bald guy yelled at Yumichika. It was something about their captain and they needed to leave now. Yumichika gave me a polite wave as he headed off with his companion.

"God, he's so gay." Renji stated.

"He's just…really pretty...he's nice too." I muttered.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, that's what all of you girls say. Now go back to the barracks and try not to knock anyone over on the way there. We have training tonight so rest up." Renji barked.

I nodded and headed over to Lex. I looked at her and was about to ask her whether or not she got the information on Yamamoto. She already seemed to know that I was going to ask. She nodded her head, looking deeply into my eyes; making sure I caught what she was saying. I gave a small nod back. We were leaving and leaving fast. I didn't want to stay here any longer. I hated lying. I hated knowing that what we had just done was going to hurt these people. I felt so guilty.

* * *

><p>Lex was saying her goodbyes to Rangiku and Hitsugaya. Little did they know was that this was our final goodbyes. I wished that Gaby was here so that we could say goodbye one last time. We wouldn't see them tomorrow. We wouldn't have another party. We would never have small talk over snacks while watching television. I wouldn't get to see what training would be like here, or meet my captain…well, Renji's captain. We would probably never speak to them again. They didn't know that, but we did. That meant that I would probably never see my brother again. I walked up to Rangiku, who gave me a light hug. She said something about meeting up for dinner later, but I didn't really hear it. My head was buzzing with different things. Most of it was guilt.<p>

Before I knew what I was doing, I flung my arms over a surprised Hitsugaya. I held him tight, trying not to cry. I squeezed his little tense body. When I let go, I saw that he was beat red. He had no idea why I had just done that. He would probably never find out about me. I hoped that he wouldn't. I would never want him to know why we were here; what we were doing to him and his friends. I felt the tears fall from my eyes. I couldn't let him ask me any questions. I couldn't lie to him even if he did. I had to get out of here. If I stayed any longer, I knew that I would break. I grabbed Lex's wrist and took off.

We ran for a while until we came onto an abandoned ally. We both made sure that no one was around.

"Did you see everything?" I ask Lex.

"Yea Lennie, I did. It scared me so bad. I mean, he's just so powerful. I don't see what could ever take him down. I really hope there isn't. We have to remember that all of those guys in Las Noches are bad. These people here are the good guys."

I nodded. Lex did seem worried.

"What does that make us, the good guys, or the bad guys?" I asked.

"I don't even know any more Lennie." Lex said quietly.

We both stood in silence for a long time.

"You ready?" Lex asked.

I nodded. Lex raised her hand so that her charm met mine. Everything went white. We were back in Hueco Mundo.

* * *

><p>What we come upon was utter, and complete, chaos.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked it! please review and let me know what you think<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to all my readers. Please R&R. This chapter is longer than the last and has some things about Lennie's past. I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

><p>"What the hell happened to you?"<p>

"Blind bastard!"

Lex and I ran toward the dinning/conference/party room. We had returned in the hallway between Aizen's throne room and the large open room. When we got there we both gasped. I stood frozen in place, while Lex sprinted toward Grimmjow. He was missing an arm and looked like he was in real pain. I never thought that I would see Grimmjow this way. He was always so tough. Szayel was next to him, trying to do whatever he could. Lex's eyes were filled with tears. We didn't really dislike Grimmjow, but we didn't really like him either. He was tolerable, but seeing him like this caused Lex to break down.

Ulquiorra walked over to her and grabbed her hand. Lex spun around and buried her face in Ulquiorra's shirt. This seemed to surprise him, but he gently patted her back comfortingly. Aizen walked up to Grimmjow. I saw him scowl.

"I could not go against Tosen. You deserved this. You disobeyed a direct order. Your replacement as the Sixth Espada will be Luppi. Now, Szayel, take him and try to patch him up. I have some other business to attend to."

Grimmjow looked like he was an inch away from yelling out every curse word he could think of, but Szayel gave him a stern look and pulled him down the hallway. Lex had let go of Ulquiorra and was drying her tears. I was still frozen. 'What had happened when we were gone? Tosen did that to Grimmjow? Why?' My thoughts were interrupted but Aizen clearing his throat. I looked up and he was motioning to me to join himself, Lex and Ulquiorra. I walked over quietly.

"So, Ulquiorra, you first." Aizen began.

"All were killed, except for of course, Grimmjow. There was a young captain and his vice-captain, another vice-captain, and two seeded officers; plus, of course that Kurosaki." Ulquiorra stated.

'Who had died? Why were they fighting to begin with? Who was Kurosaki?' I thought. None of this made sense. My thoughts were interrupted by Aizen, who continued to talk.

"And the girl?"

"She was not participating in the fight. She had the small captain and his vice-captain at her house."

"Toshiro Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto I presume. No matter. I'm sure there will always be a better opportunity. I was pretty sure they would all die anyway. You know what to do next Ulquiorra."

I tried not to gasp at the mention of my half brother and my new friends. I could only assume that the other vice-captain was Renji. That was the mission that they had gone on. My head was spinning. I had no idea what the hell was going on. Aizen turned his gaze over to Lex.

"Now Alexandra, please give me the information that you retrieved."

Lex nodded and began to give out a detailed list of all of Yamamoto's powers. Most of them made my jaw drop. Lex was right; he was amazing. His powers were fire based, like mine. The whole time Aizen just nodded his head. I couldn't help but wonder what he was going to do with this information.

"Just as I thought, all I needed was to know if I was missing anything; which of course I am not. You both did well. The information that you have brought me will help me complete something that I had Szayel make. It's called Wonderweiss. This will counter all of his powers. Thank you for the part that you have played. With this I will allow you two some extra privileges. You will begin training for starters. I can't have you two defenseless, now can I? You have been given your own room, not a cell. It will have a bathroom and other extra things in it. The main reason for this is that we will be having a new guest who will need that room. You will also have meals with us, as long as there is no more throwing of food. ('Whoopsy' I thought.) You will still need and escort for obvious reasons. It will just be Szayel though. Ulquiorra will be reassigned shortly."

Lex and I stood there flabbergasted. What the hell just happened? Grimmjow had no arm. Apparently Szayel can make anything, and I mean ANYTHING. We get a new room. Someone else will be a 'guest' here. Who the hell was it going to be? Was that where Ulquiorra would be?

I could see the disappointment in Lex's eyes.

"What exactly do you mean by training?" I asked shakily.

"Simply fighting skills; you can release your soul cutter. Now you must be able to use it effectively. Alexandra must be able to release hers. Szayel and Ulquiorra will be helping you with this. You will also learn to use some small kido spells and maybe even shunpo. Does this answer your questions Caralynne?"

I nodded my head. I motioned for us to leave. We turned and left. Going to where ever out new room was. I hoped that they moved our stuff.

* * *

><p>We walked in silence. Lex was beside Ulquiorra, as usual, and I was a few paces behind them. All of a sudden I felt somebody beside me. It wasn't who I thought it would be. Standing beside me was Tesra.<p>

"GAH! Geez you scared me!" I shrieked.

Ulquiorra and Lex turned around to see what was going on, but just shrugged it off. Tesra gave a small chuckle and scratched the back of his neck.

"Sorry I didn't mean to. So, how was your mission? I hear it was in the Soul Society."

"It was…okay. I mean we got what was asked of us."

"You sound as thought something is bothering you."

I couldn't just tell him that I had conflicting feelings about being in league with them and betraying the people who I thought were the good guys. I mean, how would that sound? "_Well, I feel bad that I'm working for evil people, which is you. I don't actually want to be doing this. You can't kill me for being honest. Well, I guess you could." _Hell no! I went with the most logical thing that answered the question without throwing Lex and I under the proverbial bus.

"Well I met my half brother. He doesn't know, but he is."

"Oh. Wow that sounds pretty complicated. Who is he?"

"Toshiro Hitsugaya."

Tesra's light brown eyes widened. Before he could respond someone called his name. I would forever have that voice finding me in my nightmares. Nnoitra was at the end of one of the hallways, motioning for Tesra to come to him. Ulquiorra was glaring at Nniotra. He just gave one those terrible smiles and went on his way down the hall. Tesra gave me a farewell wave and trotted down the hallway. I shook out of the bad mental images that Nnoitra had placed there.

We finally got to our destination after going up a flight of stairs. Before us was a large set of white double doors with a simple 'L&L' painted over them in black. Ulquiorra opened one of the doors and we walked it. It was breath taking. Lex was squealing and jumping up and down. She gave Ulquiorra a tight squeeze, which made him tense up. She continued to do her little happy dance. I was letting out small fits of laughter. The walls were light lavender, not white. There were two double beds against one of the huge walls. They had matching solid dark purple comforters. The beds themselves were white. In between them was a simple white nightstand that had a clock and a rectangular glass lamp. It looked like it came from Ikea. The adjacent wall housed a large flat screen television. Under it was a DVD player. Beside that was a door outlined in a skinny bookshelf. It was filled with books. The wall opposite of that was a large window with a window seat. On that sat Stitch, Momo, and my penguin. My Jane Austen collection was sitting there too. The moon that never went down shone brightly. There was no sun in Hueco Mundo. I always liked the moon better though. The door by the bookshelf led into an all white bathroom. It had a claw-foot bathtub and a separate shower. There was a large sink with a large mirror above it. The toilet was in a separate part, with its on door.

There was also a white dresser that held carbon copies of our uniforms, our under garments, and our pajamas. I was pulled out of my 'this-is-the-absolute-perfect-room-ever' haze by Lex's squeal and her diving onto one of the beds. She had chosen the one farthest from the window. 'Good. I wanted the other one.' I thought. Lex and I were always like that. If there was only a strawberry and an orange Popsicle left; I would always won't the orange one and Lex would want the strawberry one. We never squabbled over things like that.

* * *

><p>I felt someone nudge my shoulder.<p>

"What do you think?"

I spun around and there was Szayel. I giggled and gave him a quick hug. He looked surprised. I sort of regretted giving him a hug, but then he did something that surprised me. He gave me a light kiss on the forehead. I didn't think Lex or Ulquiorra noticed. I could feel all of the heat rise to my face and neck. 'Curse you, stupid fair skin for making all of emotions so obvious!' I screamed to myself. Szayel just smiled and patted my head. Shinji used to do that to me. I always felt like it was done in sarcasm and it made me mad. When Szayel did it, it was different. It was sweet.

"Now you two might want to get some rest. You start training tomorrow." Ulquiorra said.

We both nodded. The two men left and Lex and I continued to explore our new room.

I found that I was really interested in some of the books that were on the shelf. I made a mental note of the ones that I would start to read. I bet Ulquiorra and Szayel picked them out. Who else would it have been? I grabbed my yellow pajamas. I had decided that I would start wearing them again. I went into the bathroom and grabbed a towel from the cabinet. I took a long hot bath. I had really missed a good bath. I heard Lex scream from the room:

"OH MY FREAKING GOD, THEY GOT US THE REST OF THE DRAGON BALL SERIES!"

I laughed and sank lower into the steaming water. I could feel myself drifting in and out of sleep. I had fallen asleep in the tub a lot before. It was a bad habit of mine. I've never even come close to drowning. I let sleep take me and dreamt of something that I would have rather just forgotten.

* * *

><p><em>I was walking my normal route to school when someone grabbed my waist from the back and lifted me into the air.<em>

_"Shinji, put me down!"_

_ I was laughing hysterically, so of course he just lifted me higher and spun around. Shinji was almost six feet, so it was pretty high. I was still laughing as he plopped me back to earth. I playfully reached up and took off his newsboy hat and placed it on my own head. Shinji gave me his usual toothy smile. I felt my cheeks blush just slightly as he placed a small kiss on my lips. He grabbed my hand and pulled me toward school. We met Lex on her street and the three of us walked the remaining distance to school. It was late May and the weather was perfect. I was wearing dark skinny jeans, my Batman t-shirt, and signature converses. I glanced over at my tall, lean, boyfriend. His blonde hair was perfectly in place, as it always was. Lex pointed that out a lot. He was wearing a black button down shirt and the red Ralph Lauren tie that I had gotten him for his birthday a few weeks ago. This was accompanied by a pair of black straight legged jeans and red Converses. I still had on his red hat that had yellow pinstripes. _

_We got into homeroom and Shinji was met by an attempted punch to the face, which he blocked. His cousin Hiyori always did this to him. She was a small girl with blonde spiky pigtails. She also had freckles, like me. The two lived together, but they were always getting into fights. Shinji stuck out his tongue, reveling his small tongue ring. Class went by in a flash. I was walking down the hallway, but stopped when I heard Shinji and Hiyori arguing._

_"What are we going to do?" _

_"Nothing, we will just stay here." Shinji answered._

_"We have to help them some. That boy is dangerous. He has to learn to control it."_

_"I agree, but we need to think things through."_

_I didn't want to eaves drop. I knew that if it was important, Shinji would tell me. _

_"Hey Shinji, we better get ready for practice." I interrupted._

_"Yea, we better, or coach will be pissed."_

_Shinji kissed my nose and headed for the boy's locker room. Hiyori huffed and went on her way. I went into the girl's locker room and changed into my grey Sofies and a red tank top. I pulled my red hair into a ponytail. I slipped on my Adidas Barricade tennis shoes. They were a plum purple. I grabbed my tennis bag that held my Head Radical orange and black racquet. I went out to the courts. Shinji was the first seat for the boys and I was the first seat for the girls. We began to warm up. Thursdays were always easy. We had matches on Wednesday and we practiced hard on Fridays to prepare for the weekend. _

_"Come on people, move those feet!" my coach Dominic Modise yelled. _

_I loved my coaches. Dominic was from South Africa. It was great to hear how he grew up and how strict schools were there. He had great life lessons and he was extremely tuff on us. The assistant coach was also from Africa, just from the northern part, Cameroon. He spoke French and he always helped me with my French homework. Where Dom was tuff, Fred Lemongo was easy going and smooth. We started playing little fun games. This time also sped my quickly._

_I was at home eating dinner when my phone buzzed. I pulled it out of my purse._

_**Hey babe, meet me at the park for a bit?**_

_**~S.H.3L.F.**_

_I smiled at Shinji's text. I loved every time I got a text message and saw his signature. I asked my mom if I could go and she let me as long as I was back by 9:30. I grabbed my messenger bag and head down the street. The street lights were on and few people were on the street as I made my way to the park._

_I saw Shinji sitting on the grass looking at the sky. I walked up behind him and sat in his lap. He lightly kissed my forehead and held me tight. I loved the way Shinji smelled, he always smelled like this. I could only figure that it was either just the way he smelled or it was his deodorant. I never really saw him put on cologne. I snuggled in his little nook between his shoulder and chest. It was always like two puzzle pieces. We sat there in silence, listening to each other breathe. _

_"I love you Lennie Farro."_

_"I love you too Shinji Hirako."_

_Shinji began to lightly hum Augustana's Sweet and Low. It had been our song for a long time, a year and a half ago this was the song that Shinji and I danced to when he asked me out. It was starting to get late and Shinji was walking me home. He stopped at the steps leading up to my apartment. He cupped my face with his hands. He kissed me very passionately. Shinji was always so sweet and gentle, I loved that about him. When we finally parted, I was a little bit out of breath and so was he. He kissed top of my head and pulled me into a tight embrace. _

_"I love you so much, never forget that Lennie; no matter what happens."_

_"I love you too. I'll never forget it okay."_

_Shinji nodded and he let my hand slip out of his as I made my way up the stairs._

_The next morning, Shinji wasn't there to walk me to school. I assumed that he had overslept, he tended to do that. I got to school and went to me desk. Sitting on top of it was a note. My name was written on it in Shinji's handwriting. There it was; the simple little card that completely ripped my heart out._

**_Lennie,_**

**_I have to leave. I won't be at school, I won't be at home, and you won't be able to find me. I can't tell you why I have to leave, I wish I could. I won't be coming back._**

**_~S.H._**

_Tears began to flow from my eyes. I felt that everyone's eyes were on me. Lex pushed her way through the staring crowd. She grabbed my bag and pulled me out of the room. She walked with my all the way home. I was numb. I couldn't make sense of this. All I could do was cry._

_The image began to get milky. A large red dragon that was long and skinny, broke through the image. It was bearing its sharp teeth. It opened its mouth, let out a large roar and then everything was engulfed in flames._

I awoke with a start causing the water to splash around me. I sat for a while, trying to compose myself. Why did I have to have that dream now? I hadn't thought about Shinji in so long. Why did my zanpakuto spirit emerge too? I got out of the tub and dried myself off. I splashed some cold water on my face. It was easy to tell if I had been crying. I didn't want Lex to worry. She had been there for me through the whole thing. She brought me my favorite ice creams which included: mint chocolate chip, pistachio pecan, vanilla, and chocolate chip cookie dough. She stayed with me as long as I needed her to. She didn't have to worry about me now. I sighed and pulled on my pajamas. They were so soft and warm; comforting.

I went out and laid in bed. I stared at the always full moon. I reached over to the nightstand and pulled out my Zune. I let the soft voice of Taylor Swift flow through my ears. This girl obviously knew what I was feeling.

All this time I was wasting  
>Hoping you would come around<br>I've been giving out chances every time  
>And all you do is let me down<p>

And it's taking me this long  
>Baby but I figured you out<br>And you're thinking we'll be fine again  
>But not this time around<p>

Hopefully I wouldn't dream anything else tonight. Hopefully it was just be darkness. Hopefully tomorrow would be a better a day. Hopefully I would figure out the answers that plagued my mind. Hopefully, hopefully my heart would one day be whole again.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked it please tell me what you think. The song was Taylor Swift's <em>You're Not Sorry<em>. Special thanks to Rel and Gabs.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys just letting you know that I put out a new fanfic about Shinji and Tatsuki. I hope you guys read that one too. Also, I had to write a bit of a fight scene in this chapter and I don't really know how I did. They are pretty hard to write effectively so if you have any suggestions PLEASE TELL ME! I could really use the advice for upcoming chapters. There is also a part that is in Lex's point of view. I didn't know about the switch so tell me what you think. Hope you guys like it. **

* * *

><p>"Again!" yelled Szayel.<p>

I was exhausted. I had been at this for hours, sparing with some lower arrancar. Szayel had been critiquing my every move. I was no expert swordsman…or woman. I wasn't going to be doing anything perfect. My hook swords were hard to control and use them effectively. Szayel was giving me lots of pointers on how to hook them together to use them for a defensive block. My body was aching. Everything hurt, but I still kept going. The purple haired arrancar lept at me with full force, I blocked it effectively.

"Again." Szayel said.

I let out an annoyed moan. I was getting angry and frustrated. I was trying my best, but I couldn't get all of this in a day. I felt my anger fester in my chest, burning and clawing up to the surface. The female arrancar lunged and me again. I gritted my teeth and took my stance. Instead of acting defensively like Szayel had been telling me, I leapt forward. I could feel a burning heat grow in my hands. I side stepped, dodging her first attack. I blocked her second my first sword, I swung at her head with the second. She narrowly avoided it. They heat in my hands grew more intense as the battle kept going. She charged again, pushing both of my arms down to the ground. She tried to disarm me by turning her sword under mine, twisting them out of my hand. I held strong and kept my stance. This clearly annoyed my opponent. She pushed me back with great force. I stumbled a bit, but kept my footing. I saw that Szayel was about to speak, so I charged forward yet again, throwing my entire weight foreword. The heat got more extreme and a flash a red filled my eyes. I felt my swords connect with something. I looked up. The surrounding ground was on fire. The trail was like a crescent moon from where my opponent had somehow blocked it. It was not a purple haired female standing before me, but a pink haired Espada.

I looked around realizing what had happened. Somehow I had used a fire blast of some sort and Szayel had to jump in to protect the other girl. He had obviously brushed it away as though it was nothing, but the arrancar against the wall looked more than a little fazed. She had a shocked expression on her face and I saw that there was a bit of soot on her cheeks and embers in her hair. 'Wow, I just did that?' I thought.

"I think that we might be finished for today. You can wait for Lex; she is not finished yet." Szayel said lowering his sword.

* * *

><p>I was a bit surprised at myself for being able to wield, well have, such a power. I giggled slightly as I walked toward Ulquiorra. Lex was sitting on the ground in some form of trance.<p>

"Is she okay?" I asked waving my hand in front of her face.

"She has entered her own spirit realm." Ulquiorra replied.

I nodded. I remembered going into my own little world. It was a volcanic island filled with ash. At the top laid my zanpakuto spirit manifestation, dragon rouge. It was just red dragon in French. It was pretty simple, but I guess it fit. I sat down In front of Lex, hoping that she would find her way.

* * *

><p><strong>Lex's Point of View<strong>

* * *

><p>I walked through a meadow on a cliff by the sea. I saw a lady under a single tree. I couldn't really see her to well because of the shade of the tree. I began to walk toward her. I saw that she wore a white kimono with a purple sash. She had long purple hair that came a little past her waist. Her eyes were partially hidden by her straight cut bangs. I could see that they were a shade of yellow. She had tan skin that contrasted nicely with her white kimono.<p>

"Umm…do you know where the hell I am?" I asked.

"You are in a world inside of yourself. I am …" She said in a slightly Spanish accent.

I guess that this was my zanpakuto spirit. That is why I couldn't hear her name. She walked up to me and grabbed my hand. She walked us toward the cliff and looked at the glistening ocean. It was a really beautiful scene.

"Do you want to become stronger?" she asked.

I nodded my head in reply.

"Then sometimes you just have to take a leap of faith." she said calmly.

With that she shoved me off of the cliff. I started screaming and flailing my arms. The woman was falling alongside me, a bit more gracefully though.

"You must find your way Alexandra. Find your own power and wield it."

I looked up and saw box falling on top of me. One hit me in the head.

"GAH! Don't you think that you could, I don't know, you could stop throwing freaking boxes at me!"

The women made no reply. She just stared at me with her piercing yellow eyes. I was still looking at her when I hit the water with a hard smack. The waves turned over me. My long black hair was all in mess and in my face. I brushed it out of the way and opened my eyes. Surprisingly, the water didn't sting my eyes and I could see clearly. The boxes were still coming down. I saw a red one and swam for it. Ulquiorra had told me that shinigami spirit ribbons were red, so I guess that would be the box that I needed. I got to the box and opened it. Inside was the hilt of a sword. The handle was gold and the braided grip was a dark purple. I began to pull the sword out of the box.

"Take it and say my name."

I spun around and that damn lady was there. Geez, did she know how to sneak up on someone! I turned back to the box and began to pull it from the red box.

"Brillo, Princesa Violeta!" I screamed causeing air bubbles to emerge.

The women smiled at me as she faded away.

* * *

><p>"Lex, Lex, oh my God!" I heard Lennie scream.<p>

I looked at Lennie standing there in her shinigami uniform with a red sash and a darker red tie that usually held her swords, but they were now in her hands. She had really cool looking weapons. They had a black hilt with a red braided grip. The hilt was also black. It was a circle with fireballs engraved in it. The blades themselves were a crimson red. She was looking at me wide eyed. Szayel was beside her with almost the same expression on his face. I looked down to see what they were gaping over. What I saw caused me to gasp. My sword was no longer its plain old self, but it was now in its shikai stage. It was beautiful. The hilt was gold and the grip was purple just like I remembered. There were two ribbons attached to a ring that was looped around a hole in the guard. One was about an inch wide and was lavender. The other was about a quarter of an inch and was a dark purple, almost black. The guard was square and gold. The only thing that wasn't solid was the hole for the ribbons. The blade itself was long and thick. It also was squared off, so it looked like a rectangle. The blade was tinted in lavender. My admiration of the sword was interrupted by Lennie.

"That's freaking sweet Lex! It reminds me of Violet's sword from _Ultraviolet_! It's so cool and it's purple!" Lennie squealed.

Ulquiorra patted my back lightly. I smiled back at him. He remained as expressionless as ever. I wondered if he did that by choice, or he just couldn't express emotions. I've seen him change expressions, even though it's very subtle. I just loved his messy hair. I stood up and tested the swords weight in my hand.

"You need to practice with it today. Lennie had already finished so you will stay here with me. I hope that Cirucci is up to sparing with you after Lennie almost incinerated her, though she wasn't in her release form. I'm sure if she was she could have blocked it." Ulquiorra said.

"Wait, WHAT?"

Lennie just shrugged her shoulders. Damn, I was going to have some catching up to do. I saw Szayel smile at Lennie. She didn't notice, but I did. I knew that Lennie had a little thing for him, though she would never admit it even to herself. I knew that I liked Ulqui. That was one of the biggest differences between Lennie and me. I always knew what I wanted and acted on those feelings; where Lennie would just bottle everything up until she eventually exploded. That's one reason I liked Shinji, Lennie always seemed to be a little bit more confident and outgoing when she was with him. Then that stupid skinny jackass had to go and dumb her without so much as a proper goodbye. Damn gay haired asshole.

* * *

><p><strong>Lennie's Point of View<strong>

* * *

><p>Lex seemed to be deep in thought staring at her new weapon. I have to admit that I was a tad bit jealous. Her weapon just seemed so feminine, where mine was pretty masculine. Lex looked to Ulquiorra who shoved her onto the practice field. I waved goodbye as I headed out with Szayel. We walked down the hall in silence. I was back in my regular body and was staring at me black boots.<p>

"Hey Szayel, how about we go to your room for a bit?" I asked.

Szayel turned to look at me quickly. He looked really shocked. 'Whoops, maybe that was a bad idea.' I thought to myself. Szayel's eyes were locked onto mine. They were searching for something, something that was unclear to me. All I knew was that looking into his eyes made me weak in the knees. They were just such a unique color and they were beautiful. I swallowed hard trying to compose myself.

"And why would we do that?" Szayel asked.

'Ah shit, it's not like I had a reason. I probably better make one up.' I thought. I shouldn't have asked. I didn't even know why I did it. I just opened my stupid mouth without thinking. I'm sure he has much more important things to deal with than silly old me.

"Umm…to look through your movies and books?"

"Why are you saying that as though you are asking me?"

"Uh… cause I didn't really have a reason. It just sounded like a good idea at the time, but I-I guess it was just kind of stupid. I mean, I'm sure you have some other things that you have to do."

Szayel bent down just a little and grabbed my shoulders. I grew hot with embarrassment. I'm sure it was obvious and either Szayel didn't care or he wasn't really looking at me skin; he was looking directly in my eyes.

"That's not what I meant. I just didn't think that you would actually want to."

"Umm… then why would I ask?" I replied with my voice shaking.

Szayel let out a groan and stood up. He pulled his bangs back and tugged at them anxiously. 'Hey, that's what I do when I get stressed out or frustrated.' I thought.

"I don't know. Ugh come on let's just go." Szayel said sharply.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me down the adjacent hallway. This was going to be pretty interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey peoples please tell me what you think! (See what I mean about the fight scene) As always thanks to Rely Gabs and FallingUp1, my constant readers and little support group<strong>.

**~KT**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guy just wanted to again thank all of my readers! I don't own Bleach or the songs mentioned in this chapter. R&R**

* * *

><p>I walked with Szayel to his room. We got to his "domain" as he called it. Szayel pushed open the large double doors with the eight on them. I was greeted by Lumina and Verona with a tight Lennie sandwich. Szayel barked at them to go finish their work. 'What work do two oversized talking marshmallows have to do?' I asked myself. Szayel stood there with his hands in his pockets.<p>

"So, what exactly did you want to do?" Szayel asked.

I thought about it for a moment and headed toward the door that led to his bedroom. I heard Szayel give me and anxious 'umm' as we walked down the hallway. 'Why did he so seem so tense? We were only going to…OH.' I shook my trying to block some not so unpleasant images from my head. When we got to his room I quickly rounded the corner and went through the door that led to his round about living room. I glanced over my shoulder at Szayel. His shoulders seamed to relax and he gave a sigh of relief. I wasn't quite sure whether I thought that that was a good thing or a bad thing.

* * *

><p>I plopped down on the piano bench and patted the empty space next to me. Szayel sat down and our shoulders were touching as we squeezed on the small bench. I began to fumble over the keys, playing some simple warm ups, scales and arpeggios.<p>

"Do you play?" I asked Szayel.

He just nodded in reply.

"Do you play?" he asked me in return.

"A little." I answered.

Szayel motioned to the keys for me to play something. I was hoping that he would be the one that would play, but now I was the one being put on the spot. I racked my brain for a good song that I knew well. I began to play the simple opening of one of my favorite songs. I began to hum along to the song.

"You don't know me and you don't know my shames." I sang lightly.

I really wasn't a good singer. I only replaced my humming for lyrics randomly. Szayel sat there, quietly listening. I tried not to look at him because I knew that I would mess up if I did. When I finished Szayel asked me what song that was.

"It was _Boston_ by Augustana." I replied.

I motioned to the keys just as he had done with me. He nudged me with his hips, signaling that I needed to scoot over. I hugged the edge of the bench as he began to play. I stared at him, mouth open with surprise. This was one of the most complicated piano songs that I knew of. The introduction was very fast and had to be executed rather perfectly. As he reached the middle the melody began to become slow and peaceful. I looked at Szayel's face. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration. His head nodded slightly with the tempo. His amber eyes flicked across the keys as the song speed up once again to the pace of the intro. I knew the song was almost over. The end was my favorite.

I sighed and shook my head as the song finished. He had put me little song to shame.

"That was.."

"Fantasie Impromptu." I finished. "You're good you know?"

Szayel raised his eyebrows at looked into my eyes.

"Thank you." he said seriously.

I nodded and cupped my face with my hands. 'Now what?' I thought.

"So…want to watch a movie?" Szayel asked.

I spun around as the door was flung open. I jumped off of the piano bench quickly. Lumina and Verona raced into the room.

"We want to watch the movie too!" they wined in unison.

Szayel just stared at them and shook his head.

"Miss. Lennie will let us won't you?" Verona asked.

It was beginning to be able to tell them apart. Suddenly, Lumina and Verona tackled me to the ground.

"BWAHAHA, STOP IT, STOP IT!" I squealed.

Lumina and Verona looked at me then looked at each other. They smiled and began tickling my sides and stomach.

"NO, HAHAHA, PLEASE STOP, BWAHAHA STOPITSTOPIT! GAH!"

I was flailing my arms and kicking my feet trying to knock them off. I suddenly felt their weight being lifted off of me. I sat up and wiped the tears from my eyes. I looked up and Szayel had one of them under each arm. He tossed them out of the door and slammed it shut. He walked over to me and sat down next to me. He placed my face in his hands. I couldn't possibly get any redder. What was he doing? His eyes locked with mine.

"Are you all right?" Szayel asked in a very worried tone.

"Umm…yea…I'm fine…why wouldn't I be?"

Szayel looked utterly confused. He was shaking his head, and furrowing his eyebrows.

"But…you were screaming and crying and kicking. I just, I…"

"Uh, Szayel, they were just tickling me. I'm ok." I looked at him equally confused.

Szayel's expression had _what_ written all over it. He dropped his hands from my face. He still looked confused. I leaned over and pocked his side. He still sat there looking even more confused.

"Huh, I guess you're not ticklish."

Szayel reached over slowly and pocked my side. I jumped and let out a squeal. He pocked my side again. I had the same reaction. I began to scoot backwards. He pocked my side for third time. He looked as though he was trying to figure out why I was reacted this way. I guess that's a scientist's mind for you. He stopped for only a second and then pocked the other side. Unfortunately for both of us that was my more ticklish side. My leg kicked the hand that he was using to prop himself up out of reflex. Szayel fell forward landing right on top of me.

I could feel the heat burning my face, neck and even shoulders. I saw Szayel blush slightly. We were about a hands length apart and a felt his pink bangs brush over my cheeks. I felt his warm breath on my nose. I swallowed hard. He smelled really good, just like his sheets did. I let out the breath that I had been holding for what seemed like hours. I was just about to try to get up when Szayel closed his eyes and placed his lips on mine. I was a bit shocked at first, but eventually, I too closed my eyes and returned the kiss. It was simple, sweet, and seemed like it lasted forever. I had my hand on his forearm, keeping myself up and his other hand was holding my head up, while messing with my hair. The kiss intensified, but before it went any farther Szayel's lips parted mine and he looked into my eyes. I placed a small kiss on my lips before he rolled off of me.

Szayel was laying on his back tugging at his bangs and I was sitting on my knees, utterly confused. I guess he was regretting what he had just done. I was biting my trembling lip.

"Umm…" I began

Suddenly I found that I had tears in my eyes. I sniffled trying to compose myself. Szayel sat up quickly staring at me, shocked.

"Why are you crying?" he asked frantically.

"Uh…I just, I don't know. I'm sorry. I mean you just were acting like…acting like…I don't you-you just…"

Before I could even find the right words, Szayel jumped up and grabbed my face pressing his lips to mine. This time it felt a bit more frantic, urgent almost.

"I'm sorry. I just…"

Szayel let out a sigh and placed his forehead on mine and wrapped me in a tight hug. I buried my face in his shoulder. When we parted, he kissed my nose and scooped me up with ease. He flopped on the couch, me in his lap. We sat there for a long time. I swear I could have gone to sleep I was so comfortable. I felt the rise and fall of Szayel's chest and he ran his fingers through my hair.

We sat in silence. I think we were both thinking about what had just happened. I didn't want to think about what would happen once we left this room. I'm sure Szayel was. He was a calculating person. I could tell that he was thinking about something by the way his eyebrows were slightly furrowed.

"I better get you back. It's almost time for dinner."

I nodded and climbed off of Szayel. We went through the little maze that was his home until we got to the last set of doors. Szayel smiled at me and brushed a loose strand of hair of my face. He bent down a little and I went up on my tippy toes. We kissed again right before we had to leave. Right after we parted we heard a large crash and Lumina and Verona's giggles. Szayel just rolled his eyes and shook his head. I gave him a smirk and tucked one of his bangs behind his ear. It immediately fell back into his face. I let out a huff and frowned. Szayel laughed and gently pushed me out of the door.

* * *

><p>The walk back to my room was long and silent. I kept stealing glances and Szayel because I thought he was doing the same thing to me. I never caught Szayel looking at me, but he sure caught me more than a few times. Each time he would laugh and I would blush. When we reached mine and Lex's room, Szayel opened the door for me. Szayel ran his fingers through my hair and gave me a kiss on the forehead. He smiled and winked at me just before he left. I felt my knees wobble just slightly at his facial expression.<p>

I turned around to see Lex sitting on the window seat with what appeared to be _The Host _in her hands. She stared at me her face lacked any emotion. 'Maybe she had been hanging around Ulqui for too long.' I thought.

Lex shut her book with a loud thump and sat up.

"So, Caralynne, do you care to explain to me what the hell is going on? Spill it now!"

I gulped. This was not going to be pretty.

* * *

><p><strong>Fantasy Impromptu is by Chopin (I highly recommend listening to Boston and Fantasy Impromptu if you have not heard them) Hope you guys like it. Let me know what you thought. <strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys sorry for the bit of a late update, I've been swamped at school. I hope you like the new chapter. Kubo-san owns all Bleach awesomeness. **

* * *

><p>I was laying in bed, humming along to one of the songs on my Zune. It had been a several days after mine and Szayel's first kiss. Lex wasn't too happy about it. The only thing that actually shut her up after the whole thing was me asking her would she be against Ulquiorra kissing her. She just stared at her feet with a light blush on her caramel skin. She just went back to the book that she was reading.<p>

I was ready and waiting for Szayel to bring us to dinner. Lex had put my hair into pigtails, courtesy of some ponytail holders from Tia. She was just coming out of the bathroom when Szayel came in the room. He closed the door behind him. I blushed slightly as he bent down and kissed my cheek. Lex stood in the threshold of the bathroom glaring daggers into the back of Szayel's head. The three of us were walking to dinner when I noticed that Szayel seemed fidgety and anxious. We didn't have a training session today; something was up. I grabbed Szayel's hand.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Szayel shook his head and sighed.

"Nothing, nothing yet anyways, if something is wrong I will let you know."

I didn't like the way that sounded.

We rounded the corner into the large dinning hall. I saw Lex's face drop as she noticed the absence of someone. Ulquiorra's seat was empty. She looked a little bit confused, but took her normal seat beside Tia. I sat between Starrk and Szayel. I liked Starrk, even thought he was extremely lazy. We had had some nice conversations. It was mostly about things that Lilynette liked. They seemed to watch a lot of movies. I had seen almost all of the one's that he was talking about. Talking about movies to someone brought a sense of normalcy that I greatly needed. I was just like when Szayel and I discussed books.

I looked up as a servant arrancar placed my meal on the table, along with a Pepsi. Today's dinner was lasagna. The people here could really cook. Some of the stuff was plain, but I really liked it. I heard Luppi going on about something. I really didn't like Luppi. I don't actually think that anyone did. I had thought that Luppi was a girl, but Szayel eventually corrected me. I went on with my own conversation with Starrk about the _Pirate of the Caribbean_ series. I could see Starrk being a pirate.

* * *

><p>After dinner was over Aizen announced that we need to stay seated. We waited for a bit, letting conversation drone in the large room. I saw Lex's eyes grow wide. I spun around to see where her eyes were staring. Ulquiorra had walked into the room with a young girl by his side. She was younger than us, but not by much. She had long red hair, large grey eyes, and two blue hair pins above her ears. She also had huge boobs. Rangiku's were bigger, but hers looked right. I mean, Rangiku was a tall beautiful women; it came with the territory. This girl looked scared out of her wits and looked really small.<p>

"Orihime Inoue, it is a pleasure to have you here." Aizen said coolly.

Everyone turned from staring and Orihime, to looking at Aizen.

"Now, Ulquiorra has informed me of your special abilities. Will you please demonstrate them by healing Grimmjow's arm?"

The girl nodded as everyone's heads turned to Grimmjow, who was now entering. He still had on some bandages. He looked at the girl curiously. She closed her eyes and muttered something that I couldn't quite understand. I orange glow enveloped where Grimmjow's arm would have been. I must have been seeing things, but I wasn't. There were two small fairy things at each corner of the orange glow. I couldn't make out what they looked like from my seat. We all gasped as his arm reappeared. Grimmjow let out a snicker.

"Now, there's one more thing that I want you to heal." Grimmjow said.

I saw Luppi's eyes grow wide as the Orihime produced the same technique on Grimmjow's lower back. A large six reappeared.

"No!" Luppi shouted. "I am the Sexta Espada."

With a laugh, Grimmjow shot a beam of light into Luppi. He died instantly. I gasped and Szayel grabbed my hand under the table. No one else seemed fazed by this. Lennie was just staring at Ulquiorra still.

"Not anymore." I head Grimmjow say.

Orihime looked as if she could shit her pants. This girl didn't belong here. Neither did we for that matter, but still.

"Miss. Inoue, you shall be staying here with us. Ulquiorra will look after you. Your powers of rejection interest me greatly. Ulquiorra will show you to your room."

With that, they both left. Lex's eyes followed Ulquiorra's all the way out. He didn't even look back. Lex's eyes stared down at the table. I raised my hand slowly.

"Yes darling?"

It was Gin who answered me. He had his head cocked to the side with one hand resting on his cheek.

"Umm…what the hells going on?"

Gin chuckled. I glanced over at Aizen who gave a nod to Gin before leaving the room.

"You see, that little girly has a special power and Aizen is hoping to use her. She is very closely linked to some of the Shinigami. Ulquiorra was ordered to bring her here. I do believe she is staying in your old room. She of course does not yet have all of the luxuries that you two have obtained."

Gin smiled. I translated that into: Aizen needs her and she is basically a prisoner here because she has friends in high places. Gin turned to Szayel.

"Oh yes and Granz, you need to go fix that poor little boy. I think something is still not quite right with him. I will escort these two back, so don't worry."

Szayel nodded and squeezed my hand under that table before he left. I didn't know what _boy_ he was talking about, maybe I would ask Szayel later. Gin stood up and began to leave; being alone with Gin Ichimaru…great.

We were walking back to our room, Gin leading the way. Lex hadn't said a word since we left the dinning hall. I could tell that it was Ulquiorra related, but I wasn't going to press the matter. Gin looked over his shoulder.

"So, did you two meet any interesting people in Soul Society? We are all aware that you met your half brother, anyone else?"

'So everyone basically knows about Toshiro.' I thought. I had began mentally calling him by his first name, but I remember him being extremely annoyed whenever anyone actually called him that. '…Why is Gin trying to make small talk?' That was the second though that popped into my head.

"Umm, Rangiku Matsumoto, she was nice."

When I said Rangiku's name, I saw something change in him. His faced softened and I swear that his eyes almost opened.

"She is something, isn't she?"

I nodded my head. Gin kept walking and said nothing else. We reached our room and Gin gave a sarcastic bow.

* * *

><p>Lex went straight to her bed and layed down.<p>

"Hey Lennie, do you think that he…oh! I don't know what I'm saying!"

I sat at the foot of her bed.

"Lex if you're asking me if I think that Ulquiorra likes this girl, then I would have to answer no. I didn't see anything there. Of course when do you ever see anything with Ulqui? Aizen told him to do it, and he did."

Lex just nodded and sat up. She clicked on the television and watched it absently. I sat there with her for sometime. We were giggling at the craziness of the always wonderful, _Ouran High School Host Club_. Lex and I always argued over witch twin was better. I liked Kaoru, and she liked Hikaru.

When the episode ended I looked at Lex.

"Maybe we should visit that girl. Remember when we were talking about not having anyone here and being miserable? I just don't think its right just to let her sit there; with just a couch and window staring at the moon." I sighed.

Lennie nodded her head.

"I think that we should defiantly make the effort if we can. You know that we might not even be allowed. I understand what you are saying about her being alone, it would suck. Since Ulquiorra is looking after her, it might just all work out."

I saw Lex contemplating what she was going to say next.

"I know that you and Szayel kind of have a thing, and that's fine. I mean, you know that I like Ulquiorra. What I'm trying to say is that, we can't stay here forever. We have to find some way to get out of here. I don't think that Aizen would just let us go. I'm also afraid of what's going to happen to us when he's done with us."

I closed my eyelids for a while.

"I know Lex. We have to get out and the only way that is going to work is if we escape; even though that is next to impossible. Yes, I like Szayel, but you're right; we don't belong here. We all know that, even Szayel."

Lex sighed and buried her face in her hands. He long curly locks fell, forming a curtain blocking her face. She was shaking her head slowly. I patted Lex's back.

"You know," I said in a whisper, "the best time to leave is probably when Aizen has his big attack. There will be some distraction and maybe even Soul Reapers that will help us."

"You're right. No matter what happens on that day; we get the hell out of here. We run, we fight, and we do whatever it takes; even if that means going through Szayel and Ulquiorra. I don't think that they would try to stop us, but it's a possibility. We've never had to fight or push for anything, so we are really going to have to be determined and focused. We are going to give this all we've got. I want to go home. I want to bake cakes with my mom and play with my little sisters. I want to feel a breeze and smell freshly cut grass. I need sun, I need that joy that you feel when the weathers perfect; warm with a cool breeze. I can't stay here Lennie."

Lex's eyes were close to tears. She hardly ever cried. She was always the strong one and I was the one who broke down to easily. I composed myself for Lex; if I cried it would only be worse for her. I grabbed both of her shoulders with my hands.

"Then that's what we are going to do Lex. We are going to get home together. We are going to get out of here…I promise."

Lex nodded and gave me a tight hug. One thing that Lex and I knew and understood was that it would be a living hell here without each other.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? Let me know through a review. Also today in class I was thinking a totally random idea popped into my head. I wanted to share it with you guys and see what you thought, so here it goes: Ouran High School Host Club cosplaying as Bleach characters! Here is who I thought should be who:<strong>

**Tamaki-Urahara**

**Haruhi-Rukia**

**Kyoya- Byakuya**

**Kaoru-Ichigo**

**Hikaru-Shinji (I guess the twins could be flip-flopped)**

**Mori-Kenpachi**

**Honey-Yachiru**

**If you want let me know your ideas. I'm really interested to see what you guys think. **

**P.S. I apologize for my randomness**

**~kt **


	17. Chapter 17

Hey you guys sorry that I haven't been updating like I should have. Its been a rocky summer. I would like to dedicate this chapter to one of my best friends Brianna McLaughlin. She died in June in a car accident. A drunk driver his her head on at 100 mph. Her friend who was driving just got out the hospital and won't be able to walk until October. I will miss her very much and pray for Paige's recovery. I do not own bleach Kubo does he is the only one that could make Renji Byakuya and Hitsygaya even better looking when they come back.

* * *

><p>I literally had to drag Lex out of bed…she's not a morning person. She was wrapped in her little purple cocoon. I sighed heavily.<p>

"Ugh! Lex get your ass up we have to get ready for breakfast and I'm starving! We were going to see if we could go visit that chick today, remember? GET UP!"

I kicked her butt, trying to at least get her to budge.

"Alright, alright!….I'm up."

Lex rolled out of bed and smacked her lips and did her zombie walk straight toward the bathroom. We had a routine set she would use the bathroom first and I would get dressed first, then we would switch. I slipped out of my yellow pajamas and put on that stupid white uniform. I was seriously getting tired of white. Our room was the only color that I had really seem…besides Szayel's room. I was sitting on the foot of my bed slipping on my black boots. Lex emerged from bathroom; still not fully awake.

I took my turn in the bathroom doing my normal routine. I looked at myself in the mirror. My layers were beginning to grow out and my side bangs were hardly even bangs anymore. I fiddled with my necklace…my permanent necklace. After I was done, Lex and I started straightening up out room while we waited for Szayel and Ulquiorra. Much to Lex's satisfaction Ulquiorra was still escorting us to breakfast and went to every other training session. Just as I had finished making my bed I heard the usual knock at the door. I turned to Lex who was unconsciously smiling. It was then that I realized that I was too.

"Come it!" I called.

I saw Szayel adjusting his glasses and smiling at me as the entered the room. I always wondered how he adjusted them when they were supposed to be permanently attached to his head as his hollow mask. I heard my stomach growl. I looked down and scowled.

"Well, that means that its time to go!" I stated dryly.

Lex let out a little giggle while Szayel just shook his head. I could have sworn that Ulquiorra gave and amused snort.

* * *

><p>Breakfast went by quickly. I munched on my Lucky Charms. I sorted through the marshmallows eating the cereal first. I saved the marshmallows for last; a concept that Starrk had found utterly amusing. What I found amusing was that he eats frosted flakes in the morning. No one here ate the same thing. Breakfast was basically a buffet. Szayel ate French toast. I would occasionally steal a slice. Gin was drowning his pancakes in syrup when I glanced over to what Lex and I had dubbed "The Big 3". Aizen was picking at his bowl of fruit. He looked up and locked his eyes with mine.<p>

"Yes, Caralynne?"

I swallowed hard.

"Would it be at all possible for me and Lex to visit Orihime? Just to talk to her and keep her company."

Aizen seemed to be contemplating the idea in his head. He gave a small smile.

"You two have became more and more trustworthy and I do believe that the human needs social interaction to keep her mental health well. I need her to be in the best condition possible so your request is granted. You will go with Ulquiorra when he takes her her breakfast."

I nodded my head and continued to eat me cereal.

* * *

><p>The walk to our old room was long and silent. Lex was walking beside Ulquiorra and I was following behind. Pretty far behind actually. Ulquiorra walked uncommonly fast. Lex and become accustom to keeping up with him. I however was walking alone and slow. Szayel said that he had some work he had to do. I watched Lex nudge Ulquiorra trying to get a response out of him. He would just look at her and occasionally shake his head. I had noticed that his expression softened when he was around her.<p>

We reached the room and Ulquiorra gave a sharp wrap on the door. He pushed the cart through the door and we all walked in. The girl didn't even budge. She was sitting in a chair staring at the moon.

"Woman here is your food and you have guests. I suggest you eat."

With that he turned and his heels and left.

"Woman?" Lex mouthed.

I shrugged my shoulders. The girl never turned around.

"Uh…" Lex started. "I'm Lex and this and Lennie….umm we aren't arrancars."

That got her attention. She spun around, grey eyes wide, and burnt orange hair flowing. Lex and I waved awkwardly.

We told her our whole story. She sat there quietly and listened. We were both surprised that she knew Renji, Rangiku, and Toshiro, but we left out the part about Toshiro being my brother. After we told her our story she began to spill hers. She was taken my Ulquiorra with a promise that her friends would be safe. What came later made mine and Lex's jaw drop. She told us that Aizen and a device that he was going to use to basically destroy the soul reapers and her home town.

"I told myself that day that I would destroy it." Orihime muttered.

With this Lex shot up out of her chair and held out her hands signaling her to stop.

"What the hell are you talking about? You say that your going to destroy this thing but all you have done is sat on your ass and you won't even eat. What do you think its going to do? Roll all the way from Aizen's throne room to here, come at your feet and say destroy me! No, I don't think so. You basically have this unlimited power and can heal everything, but all you can do is sit here? At least Lennie and I have a plan to get out of here. We actually have reasons to want to stay!"

We had failed to admit to her our feelings for our two caretakers. Lex looked like her head was about to explode.

"We have a plan to get out of here! What do you have?"

Lex was out of breath from all of her yelling. Orihime was trying not to cry. I stood up and placed a hand on Lex's shoulder.

"She's right Orihime. We are going to get out of here. We are becoming stronger and we both have strong hearts. We have mothers to go home to, and friends. We don't belong here and neither do you. We do have something that you don't. We have each other. We keep each other strong and hopeful. We came here today to try to be here for you. We'll still come back soon, but you need to think about what Lex said."

I gave a sigh and lead Lex to the door. Orihime was still sitting on the couch flabbergasted. We walked back to our room unaccompanied for once. Lex had her hands balled into fists. She was seething. Lex never had problems expressing her emotions. She just had a little problem when they overflowed and she would just explode. I on the opposite hand was a little to reserved for my own good.

We were both deep in thought when I heard footsteps approaching. I grapped Lex's wrist and she stopped. We both held our breathes waiting to see who rounded the corner. I don't know if I was wary or relieved when it was Gin. Either way our shoulders dropped the tension that we were holding.

"Well howdy little ladies. What are you doing out and about?" He said with his head tilted to the side.

"Umm…we were just going back to our room." I stated.

"Well let me escort you there. There's not some not so nice people around here."

We both nodded and followed. Gin was humming as we were heading back to our room. He suddenly craned he head back and looked at us.

"So, how did my Rangiku see,?"

'His Rangiku? What's he talking about?' I thought. 'Were they close before he went to the dark side of the force?'

"She seemed fine to me but then again I don't really know her all that well." Lex answered; pulling me out of me thoughts.

"Was it hard to leave her?"

I had said without even thinking. I immediately felt my face turning red. Lex's eyes were wide. Gin's smile dropped just a tad.

"It was the hardest thing I ever had to do, but I had to do it."

He turned and walked a little bit quicker to our room.

We went the whole way there without any noise. Complete silence. Gin wasn't even humming anymore. We reached our room and Gin left. We sat on our beds facing each other.

"This day has been kind of crazy hasn't it?" Lex asked.

I nodded my head in reply.

"This is going to be really hard, isn't in Lennie?"

I nodded my head again.

"…But we have to do it."

"Yes."

* * *

><p>I didn't sleep well that night. I could tell that Lex didn't either. I had bad dreams that kept keeping me up. Some were of my soul cutter spirit fighting off some unknown enemy. Others were of Szayel drenched in red. I could only assume that it was blood. Out of all o these it was the third and final dream. Lex was being dragged away from me. I was screaming her name and she was screaming mine. We reached out to touch each other, but just as our fingers almost met, she was pulled away from me. She was gone.<p>

I woke up sweating and panting. When I could finally steady my breathing I layed back down. Lex was tossing and turning; making strange facial expressions. She was obviously having a bad dream. I stared at the moon. The big beautiful moon. The only constant thing in this place. I could understand now why Orihime was staring at it for so long. I stared and stared, barely blinking until the alarm clock went off. Another day in Los Noches. I could tell that something here was stirring, and whatever it was was not going to be pretty.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and please review! I take your opinions and suggestions very seriously!<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

We continued to train; all day, every day, for weeks. Time flew by. I guess that it has been a few weeks. By day Lex and I were fighting our hearts out trying to improve our skills…for Aizen…yeah right. By night we were plotting and scheming on how we were going to escape. Our ideas weren't very good or very doable, but we had to try. Despite our growing feeling for our two "caretakers", we tried to distance ourselves from them. We were leaving because this place and Aizen were pure evil, and they were part of this hollow world. We didn't necessarily think of them as evil beings, we just couldn't have anything that would make us want to stay. I truly believed that if we stayed any longer, we would never leave. This was the hardest part for Lex. She was more emotional than I was. I was feeling it too; I just have a bad habit of burying things deep down so that I didn't have to deal with them.

Szayel still walks with me everywhere, though there is no hand holding or fluffy, flirting. He seemed to sense what was going on; I could see it on his face. It was a strange mix of hurt and sadness, and understanding. Ulquiorra on the other hand was oblivious, which made it harder on Lex. He had been busy tending to Orihime, but I thought that he wouldn't have noticed anyhow. Emotions weren't his strong suit.

We had given up on Orihime last week. We tried to include her in our plans, but all she did was stare out of her window. It was like the ever constant moon was draining her soul. You could see it in her eyes. They had lost their sparkle. She mumbled things about her friends back home, but it was nothing very comprehendible.

Our latest idea was to try and bring Gin over to the dark side; well we were the good guys to us…the bad guys to them. I think Star Wars references just made me feel better. He seemed to truly care about the bubbly vice-captain, but he never left Aizen's side or disobeyed him. When I think about it Gin never really did much of anything. Lex thought that it was too risky. I agreed.

"This sucks total and complete ass!" shrieked Lex. She was sprawled out on her bed. I was the window seat, more like lying upside down with my head on the floor. I couldn't really nod with all of the blood rushing to my head. "I know Lex, but we have to keep thinking." I replied. "You're the one with the brains. Come on Lennie, come up with an amazingly brilliant plan that would magically get us out of here as we ride out into the sunset like conquistadores or cowboys…or whatever. I've got a bad feeling that if we don't get out of here soon, something's going to happen…and not a good thing. It's like an oncoming storm."

I flipped off of the bench and tried to smooth out my frizzy mess that I call hair. I knew how Lex felt. It was like you could see a car driving toward you, but you couldn't move. Your chest gets tight and all you can do is hold your breath and wait. "Wait I thought you had the brains?" "No, I have the boobs." Lex said with a straight face. I just laughed. Lex could always make me laugh. "Well those you do have, but I've got nothing to be honest…as far as ideas go…I wasn't referring to cup size. Maybe Aizen will choke on a grape and die, then we can all leave." "I don't think that that is going to happen."

At this point Lex curled up in her covers and made her little cocoon with her blankets and closed her eyes. I sat back on the window seal and stared out the window. I did this most nights while Lex slept. I thought of home, of the future, of how we could possibly escape this place, of anything that was on my mind. Tonight I thought of Orihime. Leaving her would be hard, but necessary. She wouldn't even help herself. I found myself wondering what she thought about as she stared out of her window and looked to the moon. I blew my hot breath on the cold glass. As it fogged up I drew a door on the glass with my finger. If only that door would open. If only that was the door of the TARDIS and Matt Smith would be in there wearing a red bowtie. He would take Lex and I back to the park so that this never happened. I wish the Doctor was here, he would know what to do. I wish I always knew what to do. Lex was looking to me for answers, and I had none. I wouldn't allow myself to cry. I was going to save my best friend. I could let myself down, but not her. It's a strange concept, but it's the truth.

At that moment I had an epiphany that made my spirits rise. I didn't wish that this never happened. I was becoming stronger. I could release my zanpakuto. I had met a guy that I really cared about, and he cared about me. This place had changed my life; a life that I didn't want to go back to. No more being scared and weak. No more crying my eyes out over a boy who left me, no more. Or as Lex would say: "No Mas."

I didn't sleep that night. I began to get ready for the day. I stared at the necklace that was draped around my neck. I tugged on it gently. I wondered if it would ever come off. Part of me wanted it to, part of me didn't. I heard Lex shuffle around our room. I gave a sigh and went out to meet my friend. She was basically still asleep. She walked like a zombie into the bathroom. A few minutes later she came out looking much more awake. This is when all hell broke loose.

"All residence of Los Noches report to Aizen-sama's throne room immediately." I raised a brow to Lex who just shrugged. "Do they consider us residence?" Lex asked. Now it was my turn to shrug my shoulders. At that moment Szayel opened the door without knocking. "Come with me." That was all he said as we followed him out of our room. "I guess we are residence." Lex whispered. I tried not to giggle. That was when I looked at Szayel's face. His amber eyes were clouded as he looked through his glasses. His pink hair was disheveled. He looked worried. I quickened my pace and come up beside him. I found myself grabbing his hand. He squeezed my hand tightly. He never looked at me. His eyes were still staring straight ahead. I saw his jaw tighten. "I think that I truly could have loved you and stayed with you if things were different." I whispered softly enough so that Lex couldn't hear me.

Szayel closed his eyes and looked at me. There was so much emotion in his eyes. "And I you." He looked forward and gave my hand another time; never letting go. That was all I needed…for now.

We reached Aizen's throne room and Ulquiorra took his place beside Lex. "A few soul reapers have made their way into Hueco Mundo. Some of you will stay here and fight them. Now that Soul Society has lost some of its captains, we will now make our move. Some will come with Gin, Tousen, and myself to lead this attack. You know your places. Do not fail me." He turned and walked toward a now open portal. I saw Tia and Starkk follow behind the trio. Ulquiorra and Szayel stayed. That was a relief. At the last second Aizen turned around. "Alexandra, you're with us." "WHAT? NO!" Lex and I screamed at the same time. Tousen came up and grabbed Lex's arm. She reached for me and I her.

Szayel grabbed my arm to restrain me. "Lex!" I yelled. I struggled against Szayel's iron grip. I screamed and thrashed and Lex did the same. "I'll find you!" I yelled as she was becoming farther and farther away from me. I couldn't see her well because the tears were blocking my vision. I blinked them away to see tears streaming down her face as well. Then I caught something out of the corner of my eye. Gin wasn't smiling. He was looking directly at me. He gave a quick nod of his head and disappeared through the portal. I looked back at Lex, her hand still outstretched toward me as Tousen dragged her away. I yelled her name one last time just as the portal closed; taking my best friend, my sister, with it.


	19. Chapter 19

"Let go of me!" I yelled as Szayel pulled me farther and farther away from the throne room. My face was socked with tears, but I wasn't crying anymore. I was mad as hell. Szayel still wasn't saying anything. He just kept dragging me along. We reached a door and he grabbed my shoulders making me turn and face him. "Listen to me and listen well. In a few moments soul reapers will be coming here and killing everything here. I don't know what's going to happen to your friend; right now I'm just concerned with you right now. You are to stay here and wait until I come and get you." Before I could say anything I was shoved into a small, you guessed it, white room. "Szayel you asshole, you locked me in a closet!" I banged my fists on the door. There was no answer.

I stood there fuming. What was I going to do now? I couldn't help Lex, or even myself for that matter. I kicked at the door; I tried everything that I could do to get out. It was hopeless. I didn't know how long had passed, but that's when it started. The explosions came sporadically. They were in groups or single loud booms. Someone out there was dying. I didn't know who, and I didn't honestly know who I wished it to be. I knew I didn't want Szayel to die, or even Ulquiorra. Starkk and Tia were also nice to me. But they were on the wrong side. I wanted to know that everyone was okay; on each side. My maybe brother was out there fighting; along with Rangiku and Renji. I had befriended this people. What about Gaby? Would she be forced to fight in this horrible battle? Then I wondered what would happen to me if they found me. Would they think that I was a traitor? Would they believe the truth? What was the truth anyway? I had wound up in Hueco Mundo and BAM I was forced to do their evil bidding, while at the same time befriending some of them. That sounded perfectly plausible.

I sighed and slid against the wall and sat down. I curled my knees into my chest. That was when I felt something in my pocket that hadn't been there before. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small capsule. Inside was a small, white, ball. I stared at it quizzically. That's when I remembered Gin nodding at me. He wasn't nodding he was signaling me to look down. Okay wait, how did he get that in my pocket? Right now I didn't care. I swallowed the pill and felt a burst of energy. There I was fully clad in my soul reaper wear. I grabbed my sword and released it. I sent a fireball right at the door. My human form still sat against the wall motionless. I guess all it did was expel my soul. I didn't replace my human form with any kind of life. I had to leave it here and come back for it later. Right now I had to go. I had to do something. I wasn't sure yet what. I ran. For now that was all that I could do.

Lex's Point of View

Tousen yanked my arm. I hated this asshole. He was, well stupid…or something. We were standing above a town. I don't know how I was doing this, but right now I didn't care. I saw the members of the soul society out in front of me. Some of them recognized me and looked shocked. Great now I look like the bad guy. Then I felt like something was being ripped out of me. I looked down and I was now in my soul reaper get-up. I turned and saw that Tousen was holding my human body. "What the hell are you doing!?" I screeched. Tousen didn't even look at me as he dropped my body. I screamed as I watched myself fall to the earth. Now I was a mangled mess. I was dead and yet I wasn't. But now I could never go home. I could never go back to school. I couldn't see my mom, or she couldn't see me. I was numb. I just stood there with my mouth gaped open, though no tears fell.

The captain-commander looked up at me. Our eyes met and only then did I start to cry. "I'm so sorry." It was the only thing that I could think of to say. My closed his eyes and nodded. "Release the girl Kaname." He commanded. Aizen gave a chuckle. "He doesn't listen to you anymore old man. He listens to me now. Do you really want to protect the girl that will lead to you demise?" Yamamoto never even looked fazed. "You think that I don't know what she told you? I understand her part in this. I also understand that she was under your control, which is out of her hands. Now let her go Sosuke."

Aizen just shook his head. I was beginning to visibly shake. The whole army of soul reapers stood by. They all had their eyes on myself, Aizen, or the Captain Commander; all but one. He was tall and tan with dark spikey hair. He didn't have any sleeves on his robes revealing his muscular arms. I didn't recognize him from my previous trip to the Seireitei. He wore a badge on his sleeve telling me that he was a vice-captain. His eyes were looking directly at Kaname Tousen.

I waited in anticipation for what was going to happen. Yamamoto gave a sigh. What he did next was amazing. He locked the four of us in some kind of force field. Now they were just going to focus on fighting the arrancars rather than the former captains. The only problem was that I was stuck in it with them.

Time stood still. I didn't even know what was going on with the battle. There was something to do with pillars. All I could do was stare at my body. It was a bloody mess. I came out of my trance just as the soul reapers defeated some arrancars saving the pillars. Other fights ensued. Toshiro was fighting Tia. I was worried about both of them. Other battles went on. All I was trying to do was not look at the three men that I was stuck in a bubble with. That is defiantly one of the oddest things that I've done.

There was so much blood. I could hardly stand it; especially since some of the red liquid was mine. It was nauseating. I could only hope that my best friend was doing okay.

Lennie's Point of View

I ran and ran and ran. I wasn't even thinking about being tired. I found myself at Orihime's room. It was empy. There was a giant hole in the wall…right beside the door…this reeked of Grimmjow. There was some blood on the floor, but not enough to cause me to worry about Orihime's life. I continued to run down the white hallways. It was a miracle that I was able to make it outside. Maybe it was easier seeing as Las Noches was full of holes. That's when I stopped Renji and ran up to him panting and out of breath. There were three other people there with him. There was a dark haired boy with glasses, a man that reminded me of a clown (I am terrified of clowns), and a pretty young girl.

Renji ran up to me and grabbed my shoulders. "What are you doing here?" I began to give him a quick explanation of the basic things that happened. He and the others were shocked. That was when I saw the rubble piled up behind them. I stopped breathing, stopped blinking, stopped doing everything. There he was, lying motionless. His eyes were closed with his pink hair in his face. I barely recognized him. I felt an odd tingle going through my whole body. I felt sick. All I could do was drop to my knees. I could feel the tears streaming down my face. They wouldn't stop. I didn't even need to blink to have them cascade down my cheeks. I didn't even notice the girl kneel down beside me and take my hand. "We must go." All I did was nod and get up. Renji looked at me. "Did you know him?" I nodded. "He was nice to me and cared for me…I-I cared for him to." It was the most monotone thing that I have ever said in my entire life. He was dead and that was all I could say about us…whatever us was. He was dead and there was nothing that I could do. Renji rubbed my upper back which really surprised me. What surprised me even more was that I didn't blush. Now wasn't the time for blushing anyway. Now was also no time to mourn. "How's Orihime?" "She's with Ichigo." Replied the guy with the glasses. "I'm going there now." I nodded. "I'm coming with you."

"I'm Uryu. I'm a quincy and friends with Inoue and Kurosaki; our friend Chad's here too. His power is from the same kind of source as Inoue's." All I could do was nod. I wasn't interested in names or powers. I just had to keep moving. We saw at the top of Las Noches an orange-haired guy fighting Ulquiorra. I assumed this was Kurosaki. Uryu turned quickly to me and told me to stay here. I was about to protest when I suddenly couldn't move my feat. Uryu must have done something.

All I could do was curse and scream. At the angle at which I was standing, I couldn't see anything. All I could see was blasts and rays of light. I waited, waited, and waited some more. It seemed like an eternity. Suddenly my feet were free. I ran up the remaining stairs.

What I saw was terrible. Uryu was missing a hand and had a terrible stab wound. Ichigo was battered up lying on the ground, but alive. There was Ulquiorra, with wings. He looked so different. He was dissolving into ash. Orihime tried to grab his hand, but it disappeared as if he was a ghost. Now he was a ghost. He was gone; someone else…gone.

Orihime ran over to Uryu and began to heal him. Next she came up to me. "Are you okay?" she asked. I just nodded. "Where's Lex?" "Aizen took her." Her gray eyes widened. I gritted my teeth and looked her dead in the eye. "You could have saved him." I said just loud enough for her to hear. She looked as though I just slapped her. I didn't care. I was angry and hurt. During that time Ichigo was up. He was going to fight Aizen. I grabbed his sleeve. "Where ever you're going, I'm going. I have people out there that I care about and I won't be stuck here. My best friend is being held by Aizen. I've also learned recently that Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya is my half-brother. You aren't even going to think about saying no to me or talk about how it's too dangerous. So go and I'll be right behind you. This isn't up for discussion." He just gapped at me and nodded his head. He'd never even met me before and here I was going off on some little speech. I knew that he would object from what I had gathered from Orihime. He wanted to be the protector. Well, I had people that I wanted to try and protect to.

We made our way back to where the clown was. There was a large portal and some other people were there to. I didn't pay them much mind. I was focused on the goal ahead. Ichigo talked to a woman with a long braid and a calm face. She was obviously a Captain. She walked over to me. "My name is Captain Unohana of the fourth division. We are healers. Ichigo has explained to me what you asked. You will come with us, but on certain conditions. Toshiro can handle himself first of all. He doesn't know about you, but as a medical doctor of sorts, I can see why your claim is believable. You look alike. We will find out the accuracy of this later. Secondly, you find you friend and get right back to me. You are not to leave my side. We will create a barrier for the wounded and that is where the two of you will stay. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" she was soft spoken, but I already knew that she wasn't asking me. She was telling me and that was fine with me. She was giving me what I wanted. I nodded my head. She went through the portal, then Ichigo. I followed; unsure of what I was going to find on the other side.

* * *

><p><strong>AN this story as you can tell is beginning to wrap up. I only think that there will be a couple of chapters left. I am planning on doing a sequel. This will have different pairings seeing as the original pairings...well they died...so yea...any who, I'm not quite sure who I wanted to put the two of them with yet. I will also be adding the character of Gaby as a main-ish character. Not as big as Lennie and Lex, but an important character. I want someone for her too. I would like some input on who should go with who. Shoot me a review or a PM if you want to give me you ideas. I'd really appreciate it. Also I'd like to give a thanks to you the readers who put up with my lack of updates for so long. Thanks for sticking with me...and don't worry this and my other story will be updated. THIS STORY WILL BE COMPLETED! also...does anyone actually read these a/n's or do you just skip them haha! I always wonder about that. Well, love you guys and the next chapter will be up soon.**

**~katie ;3**

**o yea kubo owns bleach...**


	20. Chapter 20

I followed behind the fourth division captain and Ichigo. I wasn't close enough to hear what they were saying and frankly I didn't care. I was just concerned about getting to where I needed to go. I needed to get to my best friend. We reached the end of the portal and I looked to my two companions. "We must be swift, all of us." Unohana said. Ichigo and I both nodded. I took a deep breath and to a step into the unknown.

Before I could blink; they were both gone. "Damn shunpo…" I muttered. I scanned around searching desperately for a familiar face. All of a sudden I was being whisked out of the air. "Stay here." I heard a male voice say as my eyes were readjusting. I saw his back; yellow shirt, black pants, and blonde hair. "His hair's still perfect isn't it?" a voice behind me asked. That sound made we want to scream, laugh, cry, and jump for joy all at the same time. I spun around with a huge smile on my face; a smile that quickly went away. Lex was sitting down with Hiyori's head in her lap. Her torso was bandaged and she was unconscious. Lex had a gash above her eyebrow that was covered my a bandage, but I could also see where the blood had stained her tan face from where the head wound had been bleeding profusely. It wasn't the wounds that bothered me. It was the look on her face. I had never seen her like this. I knelt down beside her and took her hand that wasn't constantly brushing Hiyori's bangs out of her face.

We both looked up and saw the fight that was ensuing against Aizen and a whole bunch of other people. Shinji was among them as well as Toshiro. The sound was muffled; probably a result of the force field we were in. I saw Unohana out of the corner of my eye. "Is she going to be okay?" I asked motioning to Hiyori. "When she wants to wake up, she will." She answered. "Right now you two need to be concerned with yourselves." I didn't realize what she meant until I felt the immense spiritual pressure. I couldn't catch my breath and I was feeling dizzy. I was beginning sweat. I could feel the wet droplets running down my forehead and chest. Then all I saw was black.

I heard voices mumbling around me. I could see the light coming through my eyelids, but I didn't want to open them. Finally I did. I was in a large room with people all around. I blinked a few times trying to adjust my eyes to the harsh light that was coming in through the widow. I looked to the right and there was another bed with Lex sitting up, her long dark hair in a side braid. I gave her a weak smile. In turn she gave me a big cheesy smile. That made me feel better; at least she didn't seem worried.

I now turned my attention to the people around me. There was Rangiku, Toshiro, Renji, a man that I recognized to be Renji's captain from the Shingami Women's Association (I couldn't help but blush a little) , and Unohana. I looked around quizzically. Rangiku jumped on my bed and gave me a huge hug. I could feel the wind being knocked out of me. "I'm so glad that you're okay!" she squealed. "Uh, thanks Rangiku, but umm…what's going on?" "We're on soul society." I heard Lex say. I gave her my signature 'no-shit' look and she just laughed. "The captain-comander is coming in here to speak with you two." Rangiku explained. "He asked that we all be present. Oh! The only one here that you haven't met is Captain Kuchiki. He's Renji's captain." I smiled up at him as we made eye contact and he gave a short nod. If it was even possible he was better looking in person.

Before I got any redder, there was a knock on the door. I felt my heart sink to my stomach. The captain-commander was coming to deliver our judgment. I was holding my breath as the door opened. Instead of the old captain-commander, two men came through the door. One was a tall white-haired man; the other had messy brown hair that was tied into a ponytail. The brown-haired man sat at the foot of my bed. I didn't really mind seeing as I was sitting up and my feet didn't go all the way to the bed. This was one of the perks of being short I guess.

"Shunsui, that's rude. Get off of the girls bed." Said the man with the white hair. "Oh calm down Jushiro! She doesn't care, do you?" I shook my head with a smile. "See, she doesn't care!" Jushiro just shook his head. "What's going to happen to us?" I asked Shunsui. He just cocked his head to the side and laughed. "What do you think that we are going to do to you? I mean we mended you girls up and gave you a nice room; did you think that we were going to have you thrown in jail after all of that?" I just blushed and shrugged my shoulders.

"Actually we are planning on having you two stay here and train." Everyone's head spun around to see Yamamoto standing in the doorway. "Neither one of you can return to the world of the living so you don't really have much of a choice." I furrowed my eyebrows. "What do you mean?" Everyone's eyes were on me. Was I missing something? "Both of your bodies were destroyed in the war." My eyes grew wide and I looked at Lex who just gave a sad smile and nodded.

"When Zaraki and I destroyed Las Noches, we were unaware that your body was still inside. Your friends body was destroyed by Tousen." Byakuya explained. "If I would have known I would have retrieved it for you." I felt my breath hitch. "Th-thank you." I managed to get out. He just nodded. I bit my bottom lip and looked at Lex. She gave the same sad smile again. "It could have been a lot worse." I nodded my head in agreement.

"As I was saying you two will be trained and placed in one of the thirteen divisions. Though Miss. Farro, you will not be placed in the tenth. We don't usually place relatives together." Yamamoto continued. I shot my head up and looked at Toshiro who looked like he didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to do either. This was new to both of us. We were strangers that were now considered family. "We will all leave you two know. You will start training as soon as Captain Unohana states that you are fit to do so."

With that the head captain left. "Naw I wanted you to be in a squad with me Lennie! It's stupid Shiro's fault." Rangiku squealed. "How is that my fault Rangiku…and stopped calling me that." Toshiro said flatly. He walked over and placed his hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze. I gave him a smile and her dragged Rangiku out of the room. Renji was talking to Lex. Whatever he was saying was making her laugh, which was a good thing. She needed something to make her smile for real. Shunsui hopped of the bed and patted my head. He and Jushiro left after wishing Lex and I a quick a recovery. Unohana had slipped out of the room already. Renji finished up what he was saying to Lex and bumped her shoulder with his elbow; which made her smirk and giggle. "Get well soon." Byakuya said. I smiled and thanked him as he and Renji left together.

Lex and were now left alone. I got out of my bed and hopped onto Lex's. I was just about to say something when she cut me off. "What happened?" It was all she had to say. I swallowed hard. "Neither of them made it. Renji was one of the ones that killed Szayel. I didn't see what happened. I-I wasn't there for him in the end." I tried to fight back the tears. "He was dead when I got there. I-I wasn't even there to say good-bye." Lex held my hand as I continued. "I wasn't there for Ulquiorra either. Ichigo was the one that killed him. I-I don't really know what happened to him either." I decided to leave the part about Orihime out of it. I didn't want Lex to think that there was a chance that he could have made it. It would have hurt her too much. Maybe one day I would tell her, but not today.

She just nodded. She was crying too. "What happened on your side?" "Well Tousen dropped my body to the ground and that's how it was destroyed. Some guy I didn't know ended up killing him. I heard that he was Tousen's vice-captain. It was all a blur after that. Shinji, Hiyori, and a group of people showed up to help. I still can't believe that he's a soul reaper…or is he? I don't know, but he was something different. People fought and I guess we won…well the soul reapers won. I don't think that we really contributed." She gave a small laugh and so did I.

"I'm going to miss my mom. I guess we are actually…dead." I said. Lex nodded in agreement. "Well, at least we have each other." Lex said. "…and now we are going to have a whole new set of adventures." I couldn't agree more with my best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN That's all you guys. This story is finally complete. There will be a sequel. There is a poll on my profile to see what division you think that Lennie should be in. This site only allows me to have one poll up at a time, so I can't put Lex's up there as well. So if you have an opinion please send me a review or a pm. Also send me one if you have a certain person that you think that Lennie and/or Lex should be with...date...or whatever you call it. Thanks so much for all of the support. I love all of my readers. **

**~katie ;3**


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys I know that it has been an obnoxious amount of time but I have started the sequel. The first chapter is up and the second should be completed in a day or two (no seriously it will be). So if you're interested please check out Lennie and Lex's Adventures in Soul Society and let me know what you think. It's a bit different from the first one. It's more serious and frankly it's better written simply because I feel that my writing has improved. Thanks for all of the support over however many years it's been and I hope you enjoy the sequel!


End file.
